Deku vs Dark
by Crimson Razorz
Summary: It started when Deku was training with Black Whip. Something unexpected happened, bringing a villain from an alternate universe with similarities to Deku. What will happen? A Deku vs Villain Deku fic.
1. Chapter 1

Uraraka watched as Midoriya trained with his new Quirk.  
"Wow Deku, first that strength, now that black stuff."  
"I know, but until I get a hang of this second Quirk, I don't I should be using it now."

Suddenly, they saw an explosion nearby.  
"Uh Deku, isn't that Hatsume's-? "  
They exchanged looks and rushed off to see if everyone in there was okay.

When they arrived, the smoke was beginning to clear. A silhouette was seen holding Hatsume by the throat. Deku charged at it, "Put her down!"  
The silhouette immediately dropped her and ran off, crashing through window. It was a short and short-lived chase by the time Deku reached the window. However, he _did_ see a lot of black with a hint of red before the guy escaped.

Uraraka went to Hatsume's side to check if she's okay.  
"I'm fine" She coughed.  
Midoriya approached her, "What happened here?"  
She spoke as her normal self, "Well, I was making another baby, some stuff happened, tried to make an everlasting battery, it started going weird, then it went boom, a guy appeared and that's when he was choking me, asking where he was."

After taking her to Recovery Girl, Midoriya thought about what happened. How did the attacker appear? Maybe Hatsume's baby teleported him there? That would make sense, he was in an unfamiliar place… He may have been scared, but scared people don't harm defenceless people. Though, he probably didn't know she was defenceless. But wouldn't normal people try to run away from strangers?

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Uraraka called his nickname. She was looking worried, "You okay?"  
"Yeah," he answered, scratching the back of his head, "How's Hatsume?"  
"She doing alright at the moment."

He went back to his thoughts, but Uraraka stopped him.  
"Hey, it'll be okay. Besides, I'm sure the Pro Heroes will take care of the situation."  
He sighed, "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

The figure wandered aimlessly; civilian eyes were all over him. How he wished he wasn't wearing his costume. If he had his regular attire, it would help attract less attention.  
Guess he'll have to make do with what he has… or…

He dove into an alley way and went dumpster diving for something, anything to cover up.  
After a half hour, he ended up in a hat and a trench coat.  
Now, all he needs to do is find a place to stay temporarily.

Of course, that won't be easy, but he knew a few places to stay.

* * *

An abandoned warehouse, it wasn't much, but it had to do.

It was the next day, wandering around in the streets, seeing if there was anything useful to him.  
He noticed a man with wings handing out some books to people who were willing to take one.

He took one, reading the title.  
'Liberation Front, hm?' He thought, 'Not a perfect cover, but it's better than nothing.'  
He turned back to the winged man, "Excuse me,"  
He soon recognise him as the #3 hero: Hawks. He hastily stepped back. Hawks gave out a confused face.  
"You okay?"  
He swore he heard squeaks from him. Finally, he took a breath, "Um, do you know me?"  
Hawks shook his head, "No. Should I?"

'He doesn't know me.' He sighed in relief, 'I gotta take advantage of that.'  
"No, sorry. I was wondering if there's any room to join in the Liberation Front."  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
He thought about his next words, 'Should I tell him? No, if I do, he might eventually recognise me. I better keep quiet about this or lie my way through.'

"I have my reasons. Personal reasons. That I wouldn't want to share about."  
Hawks was speechless, "Okay then. I'll talk to someone about getting you in if you come with me."  
He wasn't sure if he could trust the hero, but he really needed a cover, so what choice does he have?

* * *

"Shigaraki, there's someone who wants to speak with you."  
The blue haired man with many hands was seen on his seat, "Make it quick."

The door creaked as Hawks brings in the mysterious figure approached. His hand covered face rose up to see a guy in a similar costume as Deku, only the green was replaced with black and the white was replaced with red. Also, a skin tight full head mask with a hood took the place of the rabbit-like mask.

"Who are you?"  
An eyebrow raised in the mask, "You don't recognise me either."  
"I don't bother remembering people I don't trust."  
A vein popped, "And yet you trust the #3 hero to be in this room?"

"Actually, I'm #2. After Endeavour." The winged hero corrected.  
"Right, because All Might's dead."

That comment resulted with the two in confusion, "I'm not sure if retirement counts as death." Hawks said sheepishly.  
The figure turned to him, "What did you say?"  
Shigaraki was beginning to get irritated, "Are you deaf? The Symbol of Peace retired."

'Retired' he thought. 'What are they talking about?'  
He took breath, "He retired?"  
"Yes. That's what we just said." The man of hands hissed.

There was a moment of silence, the masked man widened his eyes, "Oh, now I get it."  
Hawks and Shigaraki were confused again, "Get what?" the bird man asked.  
He slowly took off his hood, then his mask, revealing a familiar face.  
A face with dark green hair and eyes with a bit of freckles.  
Shigaraki quickly rose from his seat and prepared to grab him, but was instead judo thrown and pinned.  
"Now, if you let me explain, you would know that I'm not who you think I am."  
Shigaraki continued to struggle, not caring for anything he says.  
The Midoriya lookalike sighed, "Okay, I let you go and you stop trying to kill me. Deal?"  
A growl muffled through his hand, "Fine."

As he promised, he released him and Shigaraki let him speak.  
"My name is Izuku Midoriya. I'm from an alternate universe where I'm part of the League of Villains. A universe where All Might died like he deserved to. A universe where All for One is still with us."  
Shigararki dusted himself off, "Do you have proof to support your claim?"  
"Do you have a Himiko Toga in this universe?"  
"… Yes."  
"Cool, I'll be on my way." He turns to Hawks "Hey Bird Man, you think you could take me to her?"  
He just shrugged and began to escort him.  
"Wait, we're not done!"  
The Deku copy smirked, "Actually, we are." He went on his way.  
Shigaraki charged at him again and ended up Aikido thrown again.  
The copy was almost out the door, "Oh, before I forget, it would be confusing to have two people to have the same name. So, I suggest from now on, you should call me… Dark."

They were soon near Toga's room, but before he could knock, he turned back to the winged hero, "Hey, do you a place that sells tuxedoes and work suits?"  
He smirked teasingly, "So you want to dress up for the girl, huh?"  
Dark smirked back, "Not exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, regular attire, how I missed you." The villain whispered as he left his new room, showing his white rolled-sleeve work shirt, black vest, tie, pants and glove, along with his red shoes.  
He went on his way to Toga's room. 'I'm glad the people here have the money and are willing to buy and deliver my clothes. If they didn't, I would've mugged random people for their money.'

He was finally at the Toga's door and knocked. It opened, revealing the face of the girl he knew.  
"IZU-CHAN!" She zoomed towards him with a knife and a crazy lovesick face.  
He smiled, 'Same old Himiko.'

Each attempt to stab him, he dodges them all. Finally, he took her knife and pinned her to a wall.  
He slowly leaned to her ear, "You want to see me bleed, right sweetheart?"  
She smile blushingly, "Mm hm."  
He backed away with the knife and began to cut downwards into his left arm. Not too deep though, he still needs it. He brought the bleeding limb closer to her, "All you can drink, my dear."

Her eye and smile widened and proceeded to drink from the wound. Her lips, so close to touching the cut. Toga never thought Izu-Chan would willingly bleed for her… unless, "You're not Izu-Chan, are you?"

"What gave me away, Love?" He laughed in amusement.  
Toga deadpanned, "Seriously?" She sighed, "You have 5 seconds to tell me who you really are before I kill you."

And of course, he explained everything to her. The alternate universe part and their relationship there as lovers.

"Now that we're well acquainted, I'll be off." Leaving the yandere to her business.  
"And where are you going."  
"Probably going to wreak havoc in the city, drop a few bodies and drive a jet into a mountain." He joked, "I'm actually going to find my way home. I don't want to be stuck here forever. So… Tootles."

He strolled back to his room and grabbed his costume, 'As if I'd let her drink my blood. If she tried to drink it, I would've snapped her neck. My blood is for my Himiko, and my Himiko only. I'm not the type who cheats just because she looks like her.'

* * *

Class was normal for UA students. Perfectly normal before the level 3 alarms went off. Most of the school panicked as they did last time. The rest thought it was nothing, remembering the media.

Present Mic was present at the entrance, seeing a teenage boy in a costume. A costume that he couldn't help feel familiar about for some reason.  
"Hey kid, you shouldn't be here."  
"I couldn't agree more. I'm supposed to be in the Development Studio." Dark grinned in his black skin-tight mask.  
"We both know that's not gonna happen today."  
"Oh? Then can we reschedule tomorrow?" A moment of silence later, "No? Okay, then I'll let myself in."

The sound of heels clacking is heard as the R-Rated hero has decided to make an appearance.  
"Ah, the exhibitionist is here. Maybe you can talk some sense into your boyfriend here." He mocked.

…

"No answer? No matter. You're both wasting my time anyway. So…"  
He raised his arm towards them, positioning his hand to flick. "Bye-bye."

A wave of force blasted the heroes through the doors. Waltzing in like a model, whistling past the unconscious staff. Eraser Head was next to block his path.  
"Ah, if it isn't the sleepy head of the school. You look tired, want some rest, Eraser Head?"  
The teacher scoff and proceeded to activate his quirk.

Suddenly, he felt something fly past him, cutting a few bits of hair and his cheek. The villain laughed, "Did you really think I'd come here unprepared?" Pulling the object back, revealing it to be a Wire Arrow attached to the wrist of his right sleeve.

Aizawa threw his scarf and pulled him in, but Dark was able to counter it similarly to how Toga did it. The only difference was that he pressed a pressure point on his neck, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Finally, the door of the Development Studio. The prize was just on the other side. Ready to strike it down, activating his quirk.

His fist was just about to make contact. BOOM!

The door blew him back, crashing through the window. Out came Hatsume, with one of her "Babies". A device that closely resembled a Bazooka.  
"Say 'hello' to the Hamster Trap!" Laughing like a maniac, she pulled the trigger and out a speeding bubble-like projectile.  
With a growl, he avoided it by dodging the bullet while sacrificing his weapon, which was caught in the bubble. She started to aim at Dark with a mad smile. He threw a white marble from his belt to the girl as it exploded in a blinding flash.

The light dimmed down; he was gone.

* * *

Time passed as everyone started to recover.  
"That was crazy. It was just one guy." Kirishima commented.

The villain was all anyone could talk about. One guy, able to beat three heroes.

Deku was deep in thought. Mumbling: "He was after something, but what? Didn't get a good look at him, so we don't know much about his quirk. According the teachers- "  
"Deku, you're being scary again."  
"Oh, sorry, Uraraka."

* * *

All the staff were seated, Nezu was the first to speak,  
"So about the villain who attacked us."  
"What we got was that he wanted whatever was in the Develop Studio." Present Mic reported  
Snipe was puzzled "There were plenty of companies to rob. Why would he go after the school?"  
"The real question is how he knew his way around the school." Said Recovery Girl.

Silence filled the room. All Might was beginning to sweat, "You don't think that he's a student here, do you?"  
"Well until we know for sure, we will bring in the evidence Hatsume caught to the police." Power Loader stated. "Though she is already begun examining it, so I'll have to take it off her and hope it's still in one piece."

* * *

Dark was in his room, throwing his gear to the end of the bed before falling on it exhausted and disappointed.

_You could have gotten them to help you.  
_'Oh no, not this again.' He had enough problems, 'It's just a voice. An annoying, haunting voice.'  
_A great hero would have help in situations that are too hard to handle.  
_"Shut up, voice."  
_You have the potential to be a hero, not a villain. If you explain it to them, they would-  
_"They would lock me up and throw away the key without question. Even if I try, it be a- … Why am I talking to you?! You're just a voice in my head! You're not real! You're dead!"  
_Please at least try.  
_"Shut up. SHUT UP!" he took his pillow and tried to block it out.

_You'll be okay… Because I am here. Always… Young Midoriya._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so after reading the part about Dark attacking UA, I realised that not only Dark's costume, equipment and everything is similar to Deku, but there are also many differences. Which is why I'm made Dark's profile to make things less confusing. Hope you like it.**

**Real Name: Izuku Midoriya  
Alias: Dark  
Age: 16-17 (I think)  
Quirk: (That should be obvious)  
Likes: Himiko Toga,  
Dislikes: All Might,**

**Affiliation:  
League of Villains (Dark's Universe)  
Liberation Front**

**Equipment (So Far):  
Costume  
Wrist Wire Arrow  
Utility Belt – Flash Marbles**

**It was tempting to put more into it, but that would only give spoilers. But don't worry, as each new piece of info about Dark is introduced, that info will be added to the profile. Now, for the Main Story:**

* * *

Finally, the voice went silent. He sighed, relieved that it's over. Still exhausted, he decided to rest for a bit.

He needed a plan to get into UA. That device was what brought him here, he'll use it to get out.  
There has to be a way. If this world's UA is anything like his it would-  
A mental lightbulb appeared, 'It's risky, but if the other me has the same backstory… Gah, I was stupid, the voice was right, I _did_ need help. And the attack, I didn't bother making a backup plan because I underestimated them.'  
He took a breath, 'No matter, that was a mistake that won't be made again.'

* * *

Just another day in UA, everyone was taking about yesterday's incident.  
There were a bunch of:  
"Who _was_ that?"  
"What could his quirk be?"  
"What does he want with us?"

Deku knew something was up. Four days ago, Hatsume was attacked by someone in black and red, and just yesterday, someone in those colours attack the school trying to get into the Development Studio. At least that's what All Might told him.

Could Hatsume somehow be connected to this?

* * *

Midoriya headed to the Studio. For some reason, people were complimenting about his tie.  
"Uh, thanks?"

He saw the mad inventor for a student smiling as she made her next baby.

"Hatsume."  
"Oh, hey. Check out my new babies." She gets a peculiar looking gun, "I call this baby 'The Zapper'. One pull of the trigger and- "  
"That's not important right now." He sighed, "The guy who attacked the school, the one you got his weapon from, was he the same person who was choking you, asking where he was?"  
"… Don't remember!" She says proudly, which cause him to mentally facepalm.  
"The guy who appeared when you were making that energy device?"  
She thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, he's the same guy I tried to test the Hamster Trap on… But I only got this knock off Wire Arrow." Holding the black wrist tool. "Since my battery caused him to bring him here, I started to make something similar."  
His head rose a bit as his eyes widen. She presented a dartboard like device the size of an average shield on the bench.

"Remarkable." He said, eyeing the device.  
"I know. If I could get this to work right, we could go places without a need to run. We could also bring people here- "  
"Or put them back where they came from."  
"… That too."

He eyed it in astonishment, "Fascinating, with such a device, it could take us wherever we want."  
That's when he realised, 'If this gets in the wrong hands, I don't want to know what could happen.'  
"Hatsume, does this work?"  
"I'm still working on this baby, so not yet."

A knock on the door was made. Hatsume answered, finding Iida, Uraraka and… Midoriya?

The Midoriya who's already in the workshop hid himself, worrying about what might happen next.  
"Oh hey. Check out my new babies." She grabs The Zapper, "I call this baby 'The Zapper'. One pull of the trigger and- "  
"We came here to ask about the villain who attacked the school. Is his the same one who choking you?" The Midoriya who just came in asked  
"… Don't remember!"

The hiding green haired boy stared at her in disbelief, 'So she has short term memory here too.'  
He reached into his pocket, got out a tiny robotic four-legged drone and let it magnetise on a table leg.  
He, then, took out a black marble and rolled as the pink haired inventor introduced the work-in-progress. As soon as they noticed it, smoke was released from the marble, filling up the entire room.  
He took his lost weapon and ran out the door, coughing through passing students.  
"(cough, cough) Something went wrong in there. (cough) There's still some people inside. (cough)"

Some of them ran in to help. Midoriya coughed again, "(cough) I'll get the teachers."  
And out of the school he ran.

* * *

The teachers arrived and the smoke cleared, Power Loader's veins were popping, scolding Hatsume for her carelessness.  
"That wasn't one of my babies!"  
The other three joined in, defending her, explaining about the marble.

* * *

'That was better than I expected.' He smiled as he began to equip his costume on, "Now, for the help."  
_Young Midoriya, what you're planning isn't what I meant_  
"No need to be concerned. You should be grateful that I'm using your idea." He smirks darkly.

* * *

Alarms screamed, footsteps went off rapidly, metal bars clanged. It was a monkey house.

The man in black casually waltzed in, beating guards out of his way as if they nothing as they tried to stop him. The inmates cheered him on.  
Looking through the prison cells like a customer picking out groceries. Marking the random cells by throwing knives in front of the bars as he gives another guard a roundhouse kick.

After a bunch of flicks, punches, kicks and throws, tossing all the knock out guards into a pile away from the cells.  
Walking to the middle of the room, while the prisoners scream about letting them out, he takes a megaphone from the pile of guards, "If you want to get out, then I need your cooperation and SHUT UP!"

Silence.

He finally sighed and loosened up as he tossed the megaphone away carelessly, "Alright, some of you may notice some knives stabbing the floor. If one of my knives is in front of your cell, grab it, put it at the closely to the bars step away from the bars. Make sure the knife is between you and the bars."  
The ones with the knives did as he instructed. After checking them all, he went back to the middle of the room, raised his left hand high and put two of his fingers fall to his palm.  
After less than a second, the knives detonated, blowing away the bars. Seeing nothing keeping them caged, they slowly walked out.

"Ah, good work people. The rest of you, I'm leaving behind. SEE YA!" Twirling like a boss and strutted out, leaving everyone baffled.  
He came back in, "What are you standing around for? I freed you. You work for me now, or do you want to go back rotting in your cages?"

The released prisoners rushed to him, following him out.  
"Why did you free us?" one of the freed inmates asked.  
"I handpicked you all because you are need for this one mission."  
"Handpicked?" another pitched in.  
"What, did you think I dumped those knives carelessly? Your Quirks are what I need to accomplish what I'm about to do?"  
Two more spoke up,  
"And what are you going to do?"  
"And how do you now our Quirks?"

He laughed before answering, "I searched through the records before freeing you." Strolling towards the entrance passed the unconscious staff.  
"As for what _we're_ going to do, we're going to UA!"

* * *

**Um, okay. So, I haven't really thought on what the quirks should be in Dark's strike team. Maybe you can help by suggesting some. Please?  
I hope I'm not asking too much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Real Name: Izuku Midoriya  
Alias: Dark  
Age: 16-17 (I think)  
Quirk: (That should be obvious)  
Likes: Himiko Toga,  
Dislikes: All Might, **

**Affiliation:  
League of Villains (Dark's Universe)  
Liberation Front**

**Equipment (So Far):  
Costume  
Wrist Wire Arrow  
Utility Belt – Flash Marbles, Smoke Marbles, Drone, Explosive Knives  
Detonation Glove**

* * *

Naomasa Tsukauchi just arrived to the crime scene, passing all the injured guards being put in the ambulances. He approached one of the investigating officers  
"What happen?"  
"According to the witnesses, a villain in black and red broke into the prison and freed 20 inmates."  
"What kind of Quirk does he have?"  
"He has some kind of strength Quirk if you watch the security footage…"  
He showed the recording of the villain beating all the guards in his way. He swore he saw some of them being flicked away. Those attacks look strangely familiar.  
"And that's not all." The officer presented a bag of shrapnel, "These were found in the cells. Thank to the footage, we identified the bombs to be knives."  
They watched more of the footage and found that he used a detonator in his glove.

"Whoever this guy is, we need to keep our guard up. There's no telling in what he's planning next."

* * *

Dark returned to that old warehouse with the final member of the strike team begrudgingly.  
A guy with a hand for a head turned to him and spoke as his head moved in a puppet like fashion, "Why did you bring us here one at a time instead of all at once?"  
Dark loosened his tie, "I told you, it would be less suspicious if I did it this way, since Mr Warp-for-Brains couldn't teleport us here!" He roared pointing to a boy with silver hair and pink streak on his left.  
"Hey, I have to know and memorise the location first before sneezing here."  
"Excuses, excuses. Lame, but acceptable… for now" Whispering that last part.  
The Tuxedo boy sighed, "Alright, Kaiyaki was it? I need you to stroll around and make sure you memorise this place before we leave."

He looks to his phone and watches the footage of Hatsume going off track with the completion of "The Relocator" as she calls it.  
'I knew she was unreliable. Almost as unreliable as _my_ Hatsume.' Slight rage grew as he put the phone back into his pocket. He took a breath and walked to his recently formed team, "Alright people, this warehouse is where we'll temporarily be staying for the moment. So, make yourselves at home. And if you don't like it, there's always those prison cages you can rot in."  
A girl with orange sclerae and black hair raised her hand, "What if we want to bring some of our stuff here?"  
He immediately answered, "We can't risk the police to find us all here. So, you won't be able to go out to buy anything, but I _will_ provide food since no one saw my face."

The crowd started to relax, Dark stood proud, "Anyway, you were all chosen because of your skills, Quirks and most importantly our disgust for these heroes, AM I RIGHT?!"  
They roared in agreement.  
"The so called 'heroes' are nothing but pigs who roll around in filth called 'fame' and 'money'! Completely ignoring the reasons why we became villains. And now, a new generation of pigs are being trained? I say we show them a world without heroes. Starting with the top school in all of Japan… UA."

The crowd went wild once more. Well… most of them, the rest were unsure and nervously raised their hands in question.  
"For those who don't agree," His smile turned into a sour expression, "It's either UA or back to prison. Dismissed."  
The crowd disperse and went back to their business.

He started to look at his phone again, but he noticed that same girl from earlier treading to the tuxedo villain with her hands in her pockets, "Um, 'Dark' right?"  
He nodded and asked for her name.  
"Fumi Yukiraji."  
"Ah, the emo owl princess."  
Her eyebrow raised, "You know my Quirk?"  
"I know all your Quirks." He proceeded to list the Quirks and owners present, catching some attention.  
"Chiba Moleku. Quirk: Molecular Alteration, able to change any inanimate object he touches into whatever he desires as long as he knows its molecular structure." Pointing to a surprised cyclops.  
"Yuri Hitarui. Quirk: Upgrade and Modify, any machine she breaks end up repairing itself into an improved version of it with some side features desired by the user." A girl with a purple bob-head could only throw her hand up, smiling, "Guilty!"  
"Hibiki Kamina. Quirk: Hack, can tap into any software no matter how strong they are as long as he's in the 20-metre radius." "25!" corrected a poker-faced teenage boy with black and red swirls in his hair along with blue circuit-like veins all over him.  
"I won't be calling out names and Quirk description, so, I'll just say the Quirks. You figure out the rest." He took a breath, "Video Game, Scream Strengthening, Fire Charge, Containment, Ant Hive. Shall I continue?"

No one had the courage to speak up. No one, but Yukiraji, "I think we heard enough. Since you know _our_ Quirks, it's only fair if we knew _yours_."  
He broke into a laugh, "Did you forget what I did when I broke you all out?"  
A male voice spoke out "No, but we don't really know your Quirk's name."  
"Ah, I see." Dark smiled, "Well, there's no official name so I guess I'll go with… Super Power."

Snickers were made among the bunch, "If sending you back to prison wasn't bad enough, I could flick you away."  
That shut everyone up and got them sweating.  
He broke into laughter again, "I'm kidding! About threatening you, not my abilities."

Again, almost no one dared to say a word, but Kaiyaki, "Uh… I think I got this warehouse memorised… sir."  
"Please, call me 'Dark'."  
"Okay."  
"Now, I'll be going on a supply run, so I'm gonna need to know what you would like for lunch." He said as he brought out his phone.

Yukiraji scoffed, "And do have the money for _all_ of us?"  
"Oh, I think I'll manage." Smiled the villain in the tux.

* * *

"No." Bluntly answered by the man with a hand.  
"Oh, come on. You have more than enough for the 20 people in my warehouse."  
"Sorry, come back when you _don't_ have the face of that brat of a hero!"  
Veins were popping, "I told you that I'm from an alternate universe where I'm part of the League of Villains."  
"And you have yet to show proof of your claim."  
"Look, I didn't ask for this face. SO, SORRY FOR NOT MEETING YOUR STANDARDS!"

And out he went, kicking the door off, flying through the wall and out into the open, leaving the next All for One stunned of his actions.

Stomping out growl like a dog facing an intruder, 'Well, there goes Plan A. Guess I'll be doing _that_ after all.'

* * *

A certain wooden hero was patrolling the streets as everything was calm. No problems were shown, except for the minor one where a teenaged boy in a tuxedo bumped into him.

"I'm sorry sir." Looking up to see Kamui Woods.  
"It's fine young man." He reassured him, helping him up, "Have we met before?"  
"N-No, no, I don't think so. Y-You probably saw me i-in the crowd watching you do your heroics." Giving him a strained smile. "Anyway, I have to go, see ya!"

Kamui Woods watched him running off, waving.  
'Isn't he that Midoriya kid from UA? Why isn't he in school?'

* * *

He took a trip back to the warehouse, he took his gear and stuffed them in a backpack. Then he had Kaiyaki to help him do one thing.

A stroll to a bank and a quick change later, along with Kaiyaki in that trench coat and hat that Dark lent when he first arrived.  
"Gah, it stinks! Where did you get this?!" Kaiyaki whined outside the stall Dark's in.  
"Never mind where I got them. Let's just get the money." Slamming the stall door open in his full villain costume.

Dramatically, the Men's door exploded and out came Dark, "Alright, bring in the money and no one gets hurt."  
Guards rushed to apprehend him, but they all ended up like the last ones.  
"That's what's going to happen to those in my way," He sneers as he claps the dust off, "Now cough up the money and no one _else_ gets hurt!"

Everyone did as he directed before they heard the sirens wail minutes after.  
"Continue the process."

The police had the bank surrounded. Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady and a few others were there too.  
They were informed of the situation. An officer got out a megaphone and called him out.  
"Sir, we would like you to come out and negotiate with us!"

Dark grabbed a boy and took him outside, "One wrong move and I'll flick this kid's head off!"  
There were moments of silence before the cop spoke again, "Calm down, what do you demand for their release?"  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about _that_. You should worry about the hostages after I'm done with my work." Cackling the Man in Black and Red.

Kamui Woods could feel the sweat running off his body, 'What should we do? If we act now, the hostages will die. If we don't, he'll do it later.'

A man in a trench walked out to the villain, "We finished gathering the money."  
A smile ran across his face, "I love to stay and chat, but I have business to take care off. Oh, and don't worry, I'm no monster."

The trench coated one went back inside with the boy, give the heroes time to strike.  
He scoffed and threw a knife, aiming for one of the cars' engines before firing it off, blowing away some policemen.  
The Hero of Wood tried to bind him, but the makeshift prison was sliced away.  
Mt. Lady proceeded to step on him, but that only resulted in a hard punch.

Dark gave a serious look at the remaining heroes, "You've wasted enough of my time." He rose his arm and aimed at them, "So, this is the part where I say… 'Farewell'."  
Thunder roared as a great wind pushed everyone in his way into a mess.

Lazily walking back inside with the fearful captives, "Alright, get us out of here." Gathering the money bags into a pile.  
"I can't."  
Looking up from the money, show a scowl, "You said you had the location memorised."  
"I do, but to get us there, I need to sneeze."  
Sighing begrudgingly, he takes a tissue from a desk, rolled it into a drill and stuffed it in Kaiyaki's nose.  
"Now, Get… Us… BACK!"  
A loud sneeze later, a cloud of dust replaced the two villains and the stolen money. Leaving the people traumatised for what just happened.

* * *

**Alright, sorry it took long, I was having trouble with a faulty keyboard a while ago. But I was able to get it replaced, thanks to my younger brother.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.  
Hope I update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Real Name: Izuku Midoriya  
Alias: Dark  
Age: 16  
Quirk: (That should be obvious)  
Likes: Himiko Toga,  
Dislikes: All Might, **

**Affiliation:  
League of Villains (Dark's Universe)  
Liberation Front**

**Equipment (So Far):  
Costume  
Wrist Wire Arrow  
Detonation Glove  
Utility Belt – Flash Marbles, Smoke Marbles, Drone, Explosive Knives**

* * *

"And so, we robbed a bank." Laughter reigned over the new tables as everyone feasted on their meals, listening to Kaiyaki's story. Where the tables and seats came from, Dark didn't know.

He knew he didn't buy them and the others didn't have the cash to do so. He walked to Hitarui, who was leaning on the wall, chewing on a meat bun, "Where did you get the tables and chairs?"  
"While you and Kaiyaki were at the bank, Moleku made them from the garbage we found outside in the back."  
"Did anyone see you?"  
"It was just by the door."  
"That doesn't mean no one spotted you. Notify me first, and _then_ I'll decide if you can do it!"  
Everyone stared at him with chills in their spines before Dark sighed, "However, it was pretty smart in using the resources around you. I let it slide for now, just be cautious next time, all of you."

He went to the centre, where they all can see and hear him, "Listen up, I told you we cannot risk bringing the police here! You were all chosen for a reason and don't forget it. If at least one of us is pushed down, the entire team has a smaller chance in completing our work. This is _our_ fight, and we'll need everyone here to do it!"

A round of applause was given by all who heard his speech

* * *

"Alright, so here's what you all need to know about UA's top students before we attack." Presenting photos of the students of Class 1A.  
"Denki Kaminari. Quirk: Electrification. If he uses his Quirk too much, it fries his brain, rendering him useless."

All that information about the class went on for about 10 minutes more minutes before giving weaknesses about the last two.

"Katsuki Bakugo. Quirk: Explosion. Although, his Quirk is powerful, he, however, has a short temper. So, he'll be too wild and difficult to take down. However, he needs his arms to make his Quirk work. So, I recommend Jeni Yujimura to face him."  
A reptilian girl with a tongue flickering like a snake, grinned to the mention of her name.

"And finally," Showing picture of his own face, "Izuku Midoriya. Quir-"  
"Are you serious?"  
He turned to face Yukiraji, "Yes. Very serious."  
"That's you!" One of them yelled.  
Dark chuckled in amusement, "Ah, I see the confusion. He's me… but not me."  
Kamina stared at him blankly, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
He sighed and smiled, "All you need to know is that he's who you should avoid. No more questions."

Everyone kept their silence for that moment, "Alright, you all know the plan?"  
They all nodded, "Good. If the plan goes wrong, get to the rendezvous point. Now… let's show them what we're made of!"  
Cheer roared all over the warehouse.

* * *

That smoke bomb incident wasn't one of Hatsume's failed attempts to make a "baby" and Deku knew it.  
And the news about the break out and the bank robbery, they both occurred after the red and black villain appeared. Also, both incidents involved a red and black villain. That can't be coincidence.

It was PE for the class, everything was normal, if you consider a whole class of super powered teenagers normal.  
A loud BOOM shook the ground, the villain appeared, strolling like a punk.  
"Heeeello, Class 1A!"

Surprising the students, who froze.  
Bakugo was the first to attack, ignoring the teachers around him not to.  
"GO TO HE-" Bakugo was swatted like nothing, causing him to fly into a wall.  
"KACCHAN!" Screamed Deku in concern.

"This world _is_ he-" the villain growled before Aizawa interrupted him with his failing attempt to restrain him.  
Bakugo groggily stood up, grinning, ready to fight back. Behind him, a female voice spoke, "You let your guard down." And then put her tongue on his cheek.  
The explosion hero began to feel numb, his nerves shut off as he fell back down.

Dark laughed, "Meet Jeni Yujimura. Quirk: Numb Saliva. The name speaks for itself… Don't worry, it wears off as soon as the saliva evaporates off his bear skin."

Aizawa locked his sight on the villain, "Who are you?!"  
"Who am I?" he smiled, "I am every hero's worst nightmare. I am the Symbol of Despair, the Symbol of Fear, the Symbol of Darkness! I... Am… DARK!"

The class heard a male scream, but it wasn't coming from him. From up above, a muscular man came crashing down, intending to crush them. He missed, making a massive crater in front of them. It wasn't deep, so, he was able to get out.

Dark's back faced the students, "Well, I'd like to stay and play, but I got a package to pick up." Starting to walk away, leaving the class with more villains.

Deku smashed though some of them and wanted to go after him, but he didn't want to leave his classmates in danger.  
"It's okay Deku," Uraraka used her Quirk and float the screaming villain, "Go after Dark!"  
"We'll handle the rest." Iida kicked another.  
Deku nodded and pursued the villain in red and black.

* * *

Dark marched through the school building with a few other villains, "Kamina you take Horibe…" gesturing a pink haired girl with a creepy smile, "…to the staff room and get yourself into the system."  
The boy stared at Horibe with a blank face, "What can _she_ do?"  
"Let's just say you're going to need to cover your ears when she uses her Fear Cackle. It's not going to be easy with Present Mic in there." He turned to a dark-skinned man with hair of crescents, "Horudu, I'm going to need your Containment. So, you're with me. The rest of you… go crazy for a bit, then meet up with Kaiyaki at the rendezvous point."

As soon as those words escaped his mouth, everyone scattered like ants. Speaking of which, the ant girl had her bugs crawling into a room.

He and Horudu headed to the workshop. Power Loader was guarding the door with some of his gear.  
"Leave villains."  
"Hmm… I think not." Horudu broke off one of his crescents and tossed it to the hero. Suddenly, he was in a glass like bubble. Unlike glass, it was found impenetrable when Power Loader tried to break out.  
Without any more interruption, they broke into the workshop. The prize was just there on the table, ripe for the taking. Hatsume was there too.

"You better do what Power Loader says." The same voice as Dark came from behind the villains. "You're Dark, right." Deku stared at him with a determined look as the villains faced him.  
"And _you_ must be… Dekiru if I'm not mistaken."

Deku's face kept its look, "My hero name is _Deku_."  
Dark on the other hand was trying hard to fight his laughter, "I'm sorry- (Heh). Your n- (ha)," finally bursting with laughter, "YOUR NAME IS DEKU?!"

Dark eventually calmed down after a few seconds and took a breath, "Quite the name you got there."  
Deku was about to go for an attack, but Dark took the Zapper and tossed it to the Containment user, who grabbed the pink-haired and held the gun at her.  
"I wouldn't make another move if I were you… even though I am, in a way, but not really."

That sentence made no sense to the hero, but there was no time to think about it. He had to find a way to get Hatsume out of danger. Also, her smiling is not helping in the situation.  
"What do you want?"  
"The Relocator." Deku didn't know what plans he had for it, but he's not going to give him that chance, "Hand me the device, and I'll let Hatsume go."  
He gave an intense stare at the villains, "How do I know you won't just shoot her the moment I give it to you?"  
"Oh ho ho. Clever, aren't you?" Smirking confidently, "Relax, a gentleman is a man of his word."  
Horudu raised a brow, "Is that why you wear that tuxedo outside your costume?"  
Dark turned his head to his friend, "Not now Horudu." He says before turning back to Deku.  
"Make the right choice… hero."

Deku stood stiff. Give the villains what they want or Hatsume gets hurt. What should he do? What should he do?

"Alright," he gave in, took the device from the work bench and gave it to Dark, "Now, let her go."  
"Hmm, I don't think so."  
'What?' Deku thought, "You said you were a man of your word!"  
"I said a _gentleman_ is a man of his word. I, however, am no gentleman."  
He turned back to Horudu, "We're done. Let's get out of here and take her with us!"

"NO!" Deku tried to give a hard kick at Dark, but his block sent a shockwave through the entire floor, breaking every window.  
The hero's head was groggy and his ears didn't stop ringing before he completely blacked out.

* * *

He let out a groan, opening his heavy eyelids to find that he was in the infirmary, with Uraraka and Iida by his side. He also found other students in beds with traumatised faces, small bites, burns and a few other injuries.  
Iida was the first to speak, "We heard an explosion and found you on the ground. We caught some of the villains, but rest escaped. The teachers were having trouble because the school's defences went against us. We're guess someone had a machine controlling Quirk. What happened with Dark?"  
Deku was still trying to recall what happened at the studio. His eye widened, it was all coming back.  
"I failed." Tears started to fall, "They broke in to steal one of Hatsume's inventions… and they took Hatsume with them."  
"It's okay, Deku. You did what you could." Uraraku reassured him.  
"No I didn't." he sobbed, "He had Hatsume on gunpoint. I gave them what they wanted."  
The two looked at each other before Iida spoke again, "Did they tell you anything useful?"  
Deku wiped his tears and took some breaths, "Well, he didn't say much, except-" His face suddenly stopped shedding tears. He was wide eyed realising something was off.  
"When Dark and I first spoke, he seemed like he knew me, but he pronounced my hero name wrong, calling me 'Dekiru'."  
Iida and Uraraka were with him, that didn't make sense. "Also, he said he was like me or something along those lines."

Just who is this guy?

* * *

"Get your hands off me." Dark shook his arms and stumbled as he removed his headgear. Yukiraji scoffed at Dark, staring in disbelief, "Well, _that_ was a huge failure. That attack costed us almost half our people."  
"A minor setback," he groaned, regaining his posture, "We _did_ strike fear into the school, and we got something out of it."

Seeing Hatsume's wrists chained to a table working with The Relocator, still smiling, eyeing the dartboard-like device.  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to show your face in front of her?" Kamina questioned.  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. She's the type to focus on her work more than she does on people."  
"And how do you know so much about her? Correction, how do know so much about the _UA students_?"  
Eyes were all over him, but Dark wasn't startled by this, "It will all make sense eventually. Besides, we needed her since Hitarui was caught within that half. I'll get her back; we'll need her to get the device ready."

Yukiraji strained her eyes, "You told us that we'll exterminate the heroes fame and fortune. Instead, we ended up with a UA student and a weird machine. So, tell me. Tell _us_. What is this _really_ about?"

Dark smirked and turned his back on her, taking his casually wear and going out the back, "As I said before, it'll all make sense in due time."  
Leaving the confused villains, slamming the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Real Name: Izuku Midoriya  
Alias: Dark  
Age: 16  
Quirk: (That should be obvious)  
Likes: Himiko Toga,  
Dislikes: All Might, **

**Affiliation:  
League of Villains (Dark's Universe)  
Liberation Front  
Dark's Strike Team**

**Equipment (So Far):  
Costume  
Wrist Wire Arrow  
Detonation Glove  
Utility Belt – Flash Marbles, Smoke Marbles, Drone, Explosive Knives**

* * *

_Young Midoriya, please stop. Listen to me. There are other ways to get home. You should tell them the truth about yourself.  
_'Just ignore it, it's not real.' He told himself.

It's been a few hours since they attacked UA. The police station wasn't far. There he was in his civilian clothes.  
He has the costume, gear, trench coat and hat in his backpack and a plan ready for action. He dove into an alley and hastily put everything on. Unfortunately, he was on his last two Explosive Knives, so he'll have to make it count.

He headed to the station and blasted the doors open. Taking advantage of the instant confusion, he rolled his Flash Marble, then his Smoke Marble.  
One by one, they were taken care of, "How is he able to see through all this?" One asked before he was knocked out.

* * *

Hitarui was handcuffed to a table as two officers tried interrogate her. "Look, we're trying to make this easier for you. So, tell us what the person you're working for is planning and you'll get a lighter sentence."  
"You expect me to believe that? Besides, all Dark told us was that we should wipe out heroes because they're selfish and we start by attacking UA because they're also selfish."  
"We had reports that a student from UA was abducted along with some sort of support item."  
She immediately rose from her seat, "What? That wasn't part of the plan. It was going perfect."  
Now that she thinks about it, it _did_ go downhill since almost half of them got caught.

Gunshots and explosions shook the building. The two officers ran out of the room, only to get knocked unconscious.

A smile grew across her face, "About time you showed up. The others are in- "  
"Sorry, I only have time for one. And even if I did have time for everyone, there are too many people to break out. Turns out Kaiyaki has a limited occupancy like an elevator. Also, the more he sneezes, the more he gets nauseous, so I couldn't bring him with me this time." He cuts her off explaining.  
"Now hop on my back."

She did as she was told and Dark ran outside before leaping away, making their escape. They were too fast for the police and the Pro Heroes, who just arrived.

* * *

The door opens to reveal a green haired boy in a tux followed by a purple haired girl in a smelly trench coat and hat.  
"Ugh, where did you get this? It's like you got them from the garbage."  
"No need to think too much into it." He said, not giving a care.

They approached Hatsume, who was tweaking with unfamiliar inventions.  
They stared at the pink head. "Where did she get all that?"  
One of the others went up to them and said, "We don't know. She's not unchained and no one saw her get any material for it. We asked Moleku, but he said it wasn't him."

Dark sighed and took the Relocator. "Hitarui, use your Quirk on this."

The girl's fingertips began to glow a dark purple before it spread into her hand and up to her forearms. She had the device in her hands crushed it into a ball.

The scrapped orb hit the ground and imperfect spikes started sprouting out. The orb clanked and creaked as it changed shape.

Finally, the device was the size of a small round desk. Legs and everything. The legs were stubby and short, but they have a good hold of it.  
The dartboard pattern became a smoother, less rugged design. It was an upgrade indeed.

"Good." He muttered before picking it up. "I'll make a list of the modifications needed. You can start with a DNA analyser and some stabilisers for when it activates."  
Giving Hitarui the gadget before going out for another supply run.

* * *

It was the weekend and the girls of Class 1A were out shopping, talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, isn't that Midoriya over there?" said the frog girl, pointing at a boy in a tuxedo.  
Ashido squealed, "And is he wearing a tux?" She elbows Uraraka, "Think he'll ask you out?"  
Uraraka's face grew a shade of red, "I-I'm sure there's a-another reason to why he's wearing that."  
Hagakure began to push the gravity girl towards the boy, "Go on, talk to him."

Uraraka slowly walked over to the green-haired boy, who had his back towards them.  
She tapped his shoulder, "Uh, Deku?"  
He flinched after hearing that name. A name he wished to never hear again. His teeth gritted, reminding himself that he's in an alternate universe and he let people call him that.  
He turned to face Uraraka, "Oh hey Ochaco, I didn't notice you were here."  
"S-So, uh, D-Deku," She stuttered, "um… how have you been?"  
He gave a strained smile, "Oh, it's been quite well. You know, school and everything."  
"Yeah… Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to say 'hi'." She nervously chuckled.  
"It's okay." He smiled and let her be on her way before going back to the supply run.

When Uraraka got back to the other girls, Ashido was fuming. "What was that?! You walk up to the boy you fell in love with and just brush it off as some quick hi-bye thing?!"

The gravity girl looked down and murmured something. The others couldn't understand her. Asui look at her with uneven brows. "Are you okay, Ochaco?"

Uraraka brought her head up and spoke more clearly. What she said surprised everyone.  
"That's not Deku."

* * *

**Phew... new chapter: Done.  
I don't want to give out spoilers, but Next Chapter, there'll be some more people from Dark's universe coming into the Main Universe.  
****I have some characters in mind, But I don't know which one Dark will have his reunion with first.**

**So, who do you want Dark to see again?  
1\. Stain  
2\. Himiko Toga  
3\. Eri  
4\. Dabi  
5\. Other (Insert Name Here)  
**

**Anyway, sorry I took so long. I won't make excuses.  
I just want to apologise for making you wait long.  
Hope I update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I got 6 votes for who Dark will have his first reunion with.**

**1 for All for One  
2 for Stain  
3 for (Dramatic Drum Roll)...**

**ERI!**

**What's the relationship between Dark and Eri?  
This Chapter will answer that question.  
**

* * *

**Real Name: Izuku Midoriya  
Alias: Dark  
Age: 16  
Quirk: (That should be obvious)  
Likes: Himiko Toga,  
Dislikes: All Might, **

**Affiliation:  
League of Villains (Dark's Universe)  
Liberation Front  
Dark's Strike Team**

**Equipment (So Far):  
Costume  
Wrist Wire Arrow  
Detonation Glove  
Utility Belt – Flash Marbles, Smoke Marbles, Drone, Explosive Knives**

* * *

The heroes in training were lounging in the dorms. The girls were chattering on about the fake Deku.  
Ashido sighed in exasperation, "Okay, other than Midoriya being in a tux is out of character.' She began, "What else was different about him?"  
"Well he called me 'Ochaco'. Usually, he calls me by my family name."  
"Yeah, and wasn't he a bit too comfortable around her?" Jiro bluntly stated.

On the other side of the room, Deku has had his eyes to the floor, unable to get the picture of the new villain out of his head. Feeling the guilt of failing to save Hatsume.

Who knows what Dark is planning with her?

* * *

"She has served her purpose." The villain announced. The strike team wasn't comfortable about killing her.  
Seeing their faces, he smiled in a friendly manner, "Oh relax, I'm not a monster. I was only focused on taking one specific life. And now that goal has been fulfilled."  
'Too bad I ended up with that voice in my head after that.'  
"Anyway," he continued, "Now what do with Hatsume now is no walk in the park. I suppose she can stay to watch her 'baby' work. Speaking of which, is the Relocator done?" he called to the Upgrade and Modify user.

"Oh yeah! Just one more piece to break and… done."

Looking at the new and improved Relocator. It was more than 5 metres in radius with a circular frame and the platform was a foot tall with a few stairs. The pattern on the device could be described as two pentagrams interlocked on each other. At its centre, a smaller frame was present.

All of this, attached by a computer-like hardware.

He could believe it. After all these days, he finally gets to go home. Home, to his universe. He kind of felt bad for leaving everyone else behind, but that'll be their problem.

_Don't you think it's too good to be true?  
_Oh, how he hated that voice.  
_Maybe it should be tested first in case it won't work._

"Ugh, fine." He grumbled, earning some confused looks.  
He quickly turned to everyone with dead eyes, "Stop staring and activate the machine."

Kamina placed his hand on the controls and released a blue glow from his veins into it.  
The Relocator hummed to life, the small frame began to levitate and flipped, facing the strike team. Three cables launched out and dug into the frame. The beams connected to two outer cable started to extend upwards.

A small compartment popped from the side of the computer. Dark placed a strand of hair and let it slide back in place.

The frame began to glow a dim blue aura.  
The computer screen shot up a loading bar. There was a spark of light in the space of the frame.

At last, the door home is almost here.

Suddenly, the faint scream of sirens wailed from the outside. Each second, it getting louder, clearer.  
He exhaled in irritation. Of course, someone in the arrested half would fess up. He looked at the screen, seeing it was nowhere near complete. It wasn't even close to 10%. He gritted his teeth and turned to the others, "Make sure no one else but me gets near the machine when it's complete." He ordered before walking out. He didn't really have time to put on his costume, so he ended up with just his mask and gear.

* * *

Surrounding the warehouse were the police, Death Arms, Endeavour, Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady.

Everyone put their guard up when they saw the villain walking out in a tuxedo, a mask and a belt with pockets and two knives.  
"Now, is that how you treat a man of his own house?"  
Death Arms was the first to respond, "You've made crimes for robbery and attack. We'll make this easier for you. Give yourself up, you're surrounded."  
He gave out a laugh, "Oh sure, I'll just turn myself in. No problem." He mocked, "You really think I'm stupid to do something like that? When I'm close to -" he cut himself off, realising he was about give away his plan. "Well, let's just say after today, you will never see me again."  
The Flame Hero raised a brow, "Is that a threat?"  
"Oh no, no, no… it just means I'll be out of your hair, permanently. Or something. Does Mr rotten-wood here have any hair under that mask or is that his actual face? Or is he just too ugly that he has to wear that?"  
"You dare?!" Kamui Woods shot multiple wooden limbs at the boy. He flips out of the way and planted a knife in one of his appendages before setting it alight. Or at least tried to, remembering he doesn't have his detonator.

_Please young Midoriya, turn yourself in and let them help you.  
_'No, not when I'm too close.' He dislodged his knife and hacked at the branches.

"And what kind of Hero name is 'Death Arms'? It makes you sound like a killer! Do you actually kill villains?"  
"I am a hero." He said, unprovoked. That's right, he's a no-nonsense kind of person who wouldn't do anything rash.

Suddenly, a burst of flames nearly engulfed him, he was able to dodge it, only to feel a lot of heat before turning his head to the source. "Ah Endeavour, the Number 1 Hero. What a pleasant surprise."  
The hero lowered his smoking hand, "What are you trying to accomplish?"  
"Why say it when I'm nearly there? You'll most likely ruin everything I worked for to get to this moment."  
"What are you planning, villain?"  
"Let's just say, before this day ends, you'll never see me again in this world."

That's when he heard footsteps behind him. "Speak of the devil." He said in a low voice.  
Kaiyaki timidly squeaked "Something weird is going on with that Relocator thing."  
"How so?"  
"The computer's sparking and the whole thing looks like it's going to explode."  
"What?"

He and the heroes ran in, leaving the fight to find it crackling with wild electricity with the frame cracking. "Hitarui, I thought you stabilised it." Seeing her with Kamina on the computer.  
"It turns out there were too many upgrades, the device can't handle them all!"  
"Then shut it down!"

Kamina tried to do as he was instructed. Seeing that he failed, for the first time, he loses his cool and panics, "We can't!"

Then, the levitating frame shattered. Shooting a laser like a beacon, drawing in dark clouds of thunder and lightning. "Horudu get behind me, everyone else out!"  
Dark hastily grasped the detonation glove from his backpack and threw a knife at the centre of its platform. He equipped his glove and blew the knife up.

Seeing the beacon die out, he told Horudu to prepare containment. The spark of light thrashed in the air. Signalling the Containment user to throw it, the wild light was soon in a bubble.

Everything was calm and peaceful. The storm disappeared.

Kneeling in exhaustion, he ragefully hits the ground, "I was so close! I had it!"  
"Um, what exactly were you trying to do?"  
There was no answer. Instead, he took his backpack and the containment bubble before leaving everyone to the police.

* * *

Police lights spun as everyone in Dark's strike team was being put into cars.  
One officer gave the report, "We've apprehended all the recently escaped prisoners. The hostage is experiencing little to no trauma, though she's a little… "

Turning to the paramedics attempting to calm Hatsume down as she blabbers on about nonsense and having babies.

"Eccentric." He finishes. "However, we have yet to get the one who broke them out."

"Do we have any information about this villain?" Endeavour questioned.  
"Only that his villain name is 'Dark'. At least that's what his so-called 'Strike Team' calls him."

The only question is, where is he now?

* * *

Dark walked begrudgingly in the hallway of the Liberation Front Base. A man ran up to him, grabbing his attention.  
"Excuse me, Shigaraki wants to see you."

* * *

"Look, if this is about the storm, yes, I caused it, but I stopped it before it could make any damage."  
Shigaraki had a face of amusement, as he rested his feet on the table. "That's good to know, but that's not why I called you here." He put his feet off the table and leaned forward, "Minutes before you got here, a bolt of lightning the storm you created, struck near the entrance."  
"Again, I'm sorry for that."  
"Let me finish. After it struck, we saw someone take its place. And I'm pretty sure you would like to meet her."

Twice and Compress came into the room, behind them, there was a little white-haired girl in red. Dark's eyes widened. Tears were starting to leak.  
"Eri."  
He slowly got up from his seat and approached her, but suddenly stopped.  
"How do I know she's my Eri?"  
Shigaraki shrugged, "Ask her a question then ask us."  
He crouched to the little girl, "How did I save you from Chisaki?"  
She was reluctant to answer, but she mustered the courage to do so, "When one of his men was about to shoot me, you threw a knife into his wrist and kicked him in the head. Then, you took the gun and fired at Chisaki and Lemillion. When it hit him, Lemillion took care of him. After the incident, you took me to the League and I accidentally used my Quirk on Dabi, taking his scars away and turning his hair red. He was mad at me. I cried because my curse hurt another person. You told me, 'There are curses that stay with you for life, but your kind of curse can be lifted.' and took me to the scary man to take my quirk. And now…"  
She move the bangs of her hair, uncovering the place where horn used to be.

His mouth hung open, then turned to the Villain Leader, "What about you?"  
"We never got the girl. We stopped the truck Chisaki was in, used the finished product on him and left him armless."

He knew in his universe, Chisaki still had his arms. He turned back to Eri with tears in his eyes and embraced her, closing his eyes, "Eri."  
She began to tear up and hugged him back, "Daddy."

Wait, if Eri's here because of the storm, then there must be others who crossed over.

* * *

A male red head covered in bandages from forehead-to-toe under his white shirt strolled aimlessly in the streets. Breathing heavily as he repeated his thought, 'I will find you, traitor."

* * *

In a quiet neighbourhood, a man with black misty hair waving around his exposed brain, took heavy steps, carrying a black cat with a lazy look on its face. "We'Ll bE FiNe, Sh-ShoTa… W-We'll be f-fiNE."

* * *

A bob-haired blonde snuck through the alleys of the city. Looking at a picture of her and a certain green head in a tuxedo out from her pocket, 'We'll be together again, my love.' She smiled like a wife waiting for her husband to come home.

* * *

A man in a ragged costume and an eyepatch, covering his left, watched from the rooftop of a tall building, adjusting his knives and swords. "I will have your head in exchange for my eye… and _his_ life."


	8. Chapter 8

**Real Name: Izuku Midoriya  
Alias: Dark  
Age: 16  
Quirk: (That should be obvious)  
Likes: Himiko Toga, Eri  
Dislikes: All Might, **

**Affiliation:  
League of Villains (Dark's Universe)  
Liberation Front  
Dark's Strike Team**

**Equipment (So Far):  
Costume  
Wrist Wire Arrow  
Detonation Glove  
Utility Belt – Flash Marbles, Smoke Marbles, Drone, Explosive Knives**

* * *

"That storm scared me." Stated Hagakure flailing her transparent arms  
"You weren't the only one." Yaoyorozu commented.  
"Man, that was crazy. It just came and went." Sero scratched the back of his head.

The class decide to call it a night and went off to bed.

* * *

_"No! I won't help you!" A starved man with shaggy hair voiced out, "I won't help you ruin innocent lives!"  
A low chuckle was released from the man in front of him with his back turned, looking at the view. "Maybe if I give you something, you will, brother."  
Teeth gritted, "No matter what you give me, I will never join you."  
The villain turned to his brother and smile, "We'll see about that." He said before extending his palm to his face.  
"Do you remember those comics about heroes and villains?" He scoffed "That was nothing but a fantasy, but with my power, fantasy will become reality. You will join me, brother."_

_The scream of the helpless one was the last sound made before everything went black._

_Deep in the darkness, there was a boy covered in shadows. All alone. "So, you're the ninth, boy?"  
'What is this?' turning his sights to wherever he can until he saw the face of the poor man, "To think the power would be misused in the hands of a villain. You are becoming too powerful for us, but it's not too late for you to make things right. We'll be there to guide you from now on."_

* * *

A crash earned a lot of people's attention. When they arrived to his room, they found the door in pieces and the room was trashed. Eri was seen cowering next to the doorway, while Dark was sweating, kneeling on the floor.

It took a lot of explaining to convince everyone that he wasn't trying anything on his daughter and that his Quirk accidentally activated because of a nightmare.

"Eri, you know I wouldn't hurt you intentionally, right?" She looked at Dark's reassuring smile and launched herself at him, never letting go. He wrapped his arms around like a father before returning to bed.

* * *

Dark and Eri were having breakfast at a nearby café, laughing as they ate.  
"Ooh, can I have cake, Daddy?" She asked seeing the display case.  
"Now, now…" He said patting her hornless head, "Too much sugar isn't good for you. Especially in the morning."

There were a few stares from others around them. Who could blame them? A little girl is a daughter of a high school kid, who's wearing a tux for some reason.  
One even approached them, "Hey aren't you that UA kid?"  
"Oh no, you must have confused me with someone else."

After he left the two, Eri stared at her adoptive father in confusion, "Why didn't you tell him you _did_ go to UA?"  
He moved to ear and whispered, "Because this is an alternate universe. I don't know much of the difference except the part where I'm still in UA and All Might's retired, instead of dead. And I don't intend to find out more." He laid right back to his seat, "Now, let's finish off breakfast and meet up some friends… if we can find them."

Suddenly and conveniently, the TV in the café brought up the News.  
_"We're here live to see a villain attacking. The Quirk being used is similar to the villain known as Dabi. However, it appears the one attacking has red hair and covered in bandages. Has the villain decided to have a makeover? Is this a completely different person related to him? Or not at all?"_

Dark and Eri scarfed down the rest of the food as fast as they could before paying the bill and run.

* * *

Dark equipped his gear and got one of the Liberation Front members to babysit her until he returns.  
"And before I forget, if you dare hurt my little princess, I hunt you down, slice off your limbs, tie you to a pole and use you as a knife throwing target!"  
The babysitter nodded in sweat and fear.

After the agreement, he aimed his Wire Arrow high and swung off.

* * *

Explosions and screams travelled in the streets, as the mummy with red hair released another blue inferno at the pros present.  
"Where are you, traitor? Show your face!"

"He's not here, my friend." Said a familiar voice. Making his appearance by stepping off a building and landing on his feet.

"Dark."  
"Yes, it's me. No need to state the obvious." He laughed.

The red head turned back to his opponents and shot another burning attack, "What's going on? I was on the hunt for him and suddenly, I ended up here. And the weird part is that no one recognises me."  
"Yeah, that may have been my fault." He replied and clapped away a few pros. "I was trying to go home, but there was a problem. I created a storm and accidentally brought you and a few others to this place."

"Can't you undo it?!" He continued the fireworks.  
"Working on it!" He threw a flash marble and inflicted some hits. "I don't know how many I brought here, but I found you _and_ my daughter, so that's a start."

Some struggle was found in the flame villain's voice, "This is ridiculous, we're not going to beat them at this rate."  
"And whose fault was that…? Actually, I'm glad you did this or it would've taken longer to find you." He turned his attention to the heroes, "Sorry to cut this play time short, but we have some business to take care of." He was just about to throw a smoke marble when a knife knocked it out of his hand.

Turning their attention to the source of the thrown knife, there a familiar silhouette stood. One who wield blades and wears ragged clothing with one accessory covering his left eye.

With the shocked look on the heroes' faces and the gasps of surprise, no one could blame them for the owner of the thrown knife was supposed to be in Tartarus.

The one, the only: Stain the Hero Killer.

With a katana in his hand, he leapt off the roof, ready to cut him down where he stood.  
Of course, that wasn't the smartest move to make. It's so easy to dodge.  
"You've lost your touch, Stain."

They couldn't believe. How could he be here? He should be locked up. And why is he wearing an eyepatch?

"It's because of what you did to me." He rasped.  
"Aw, just because I took you eye? I thought you were stronger than that."

The red head mummy stared at the Hero Killer in confusion. Why would Stain try to kill Dark?  
His thoughts were interrupted when the current No.1 Hero appeared. "Look, the two of you can argue later. Right now, we have a fire demon to deal with."

The two looked at him, then to Endeavour. Dark was the first to give the orders to him, "You can handle him. He and I have some catching up to do."  
He didn't understand, Endeavour was right there and Dark's leaving him to fight?

"You said you wanted the honour of taking revenge on Endeavour. Now's your chance, or have you forgotten about what he's done to your family."

And with that, those last words echoed in his head. Rage began to fuel. He faced the hero with hatred in his eyes.

He charged at the Flame Hero, fighting fire with fire.  
"I will never forgive you, you monster!" letting a splash of fire strike him.  
Endeavour, who heard the whole thing, did what could to be the shield so no one got harmed by the fire.  
"I may have been a terrible person in the past. Back then, I would have never cared, but now I'm going to be the hero everyone will feel safe around."  
Veins popped, "So you're a monster _and_ a liar. You really think a few words would change history? Because of you, my brother is scarred in the face!"

* * *

The clash of blades had just started since the hero and villain of fire began fighting. Dark could see Stain's lust for vengeance all over his face.  
"I took you as my student, taught you how to fight and what did you do?"  
"Uh… Go to UA, planned All Might's death and eventually succeeded. The Quirk I got was a bonus and a help." He listed, holding out each finger for what he did.  
The eye patched Stain gritted his teeth, "You betrayed me! If I knew you wanted to kill All Might from the start, I would have never taught you!"  
"Hmm… True. But I never would've taken your eye if you didn't attack me when you found out back in Hosu."  
Stain roared and kept attacking.

* * *

"If it wasn't for you, our family would have lived normal lives!" He screamed.  
Endeavour did what he could to ensure that everyone has evacuated, "What are you talking about?"  
"Don't pretend you don't remember, Endeavour. Think! Think back about what you've done all those years ago!"

"Endeavour, everyone's evacuated." Shouted a hero in the background. Now that everyone's away from danger, he can end this quickly.  
He shot out a stream of fire at his opponent's bandaged head. The villain barely dodged, only to get his bandages catch fire. To avoid any burns, he tore the flaming the wrapping off his face.

The fire was out, the villain kept his head down, covering his face. When he finally lifted his head and took his hands off, the face Endeavour made was in shock and disbelief with a gasp.  
"T… T-Toya?"

* * *

Stain threw a couple of knives and Dark had no trouble avoiding them. "Your aiming is off."  
"SHUT UP!"  
He chuckled, "Maybe I should stab your other eye out to balance your vision."

Stain charged at his former student, Dark scoffed, "I could do this all day," he said before activating his Quirk and flicked him into a wall.  
"But all good things must come to an ended." Smiling under the mask as he watched the Hero Killer became unconscious.

He grabbed Stain by the collar and dragged him. He turned to the fight between the fire users, watching the entertainment it was providing.  
"That's right, your son! Your secret shame! Your failed experiment! Tell me, how does it feel to have one of your children become a villain because of YOU?! A selfish, abusive monster of a father _and_ a hero that will never change!"

"Todoroki, we're leaving."  
With that grabbing his attention, he turned his back to his father and walked to Dark, "The next time we see each other, I promise it will be the last."  
When he finished, Dark threw down a smoke marble before they disappeared, leaving Endeavour frozen in place.

* * *

In the aftermath of the fight, the police and medical crew checked that the civilians were alright. Endeavour wasn't. He was too busy wallowing in guilt after what happened.  
'That was Toya… The look in his eyes… He was full of hate.'

One of the heroes saw the face he was making and went to him, "Hey, about your son… Well… it's not your fault he became a villain… He… Uh…"  
"You wouldn't know because you weren't there. This whole time, my family thought he was dead, including me. Seeing him there… I was relieved and broken at the same time. It's my fault he went down this path. I hope one day, he'll forgive me."

* * *

"What do mean 'That wasn't the Endeavour I know'?!" The red head screamed. They were back with the Liberation Front, walking through the corridors, still dragging the knocked-out Hero Killer.  
"It's an alternate universe where All Might's alive, All for One is gone and I'm actually trying to be a hero."

"You're saying such things exist?"  
"Believe me, I was surprised myself when I first got here. I saw another me, found Shigaraki in a room without a screen for the master and that All Might retired. It's crazy."  
He opened the door to Shigaraki's office with Dabi present.

"So you're the alternate version of me?" the native flame villain stared at the red head.  
"Toya Todoroki, and I'm proud of it," He turned to Dark, "You didn't tell me I still had my scars here."  
He pulled off his mask and hood and smiled, "Yeah, I forgot about that part. Since they never got Eri, you can pretty much expect that."

"So…" Shigaraki began, "How do you plan on going back this time?"  
Dark stared at him, "So you believe me about the Multiverse Theory now?"  
"Just answer the question."  
Dark sighed, "I'll be right back."

One trip to the room and back later.

He came through the door with his backpack.  
"The answer you're asking for is in this bag." He took out an orb with a flickering, glitching light.  
"This is the key to return to our world. We just need to harness its power."

* * *

Everything UA has been recovering well ever since they got Hatsume back. She's been working her heart out as if the kidnapping incident never happened.

Deku was relieved that she was okay. Though, he was still guilty for be unable to save her, he's supposed to be a hero for crying out loud. At least she's back, that's what matters.

Unfortunately, Dark was nowhere to be found. According to Hatsume, Dark upgraded her baby and accidentally caused the storm, and stopped it. After that, he abandoned the people who were with him and the trail went cold.

Without leads, how will they stop whatever Dark's planning?

Another day of school was over, Midoriya was walking with his friends. They were having a normal conversation about hero work and school, when the boy found a black cat nuzzling his leg.  
Uraraka saw this and picked it up, "Aw, it's so cute. You think it's one of Koda's pet?"

"Shota!" Hearing the call, the cat pushed off her and stepped to the owner of the voice.  
They look to see a man with floaty misty hair. At first, they thought it was Kurogiri, but seeing the difference, they relaxed.  
"W-WheRe's ShOTa Aiz…aWA? NeeD… HeLP."


	9. Chapter 9

**Real Name: Izuku Midoriya  
Alias: Dark  
Age: 16  
Quirk: (That should be obvious)  
Likes: Himiko Toga, Eri  
Dislikes: All Might, **

**Friends:  
Himiko Toga  
Eri Midoriya  
Toya Todoroki**

**Affiliation:  
League of Villains (Dark's Universe)  
Liberation Front  
Dark's Strike Team (Formerly)**

**Equipment (So Far):  
Costume  
Wrist Wire Arrow  
Detonation Glove  
Utility Belt – Flash Marbles, Smoke Marbles, Drone, Explosive Knives**

* * *

Another day of school was in session. Word about a man with a black cat came asking for Aizawa travelled really fast. It was a little shocking because he resembled the Warp Gate villain, Kurogiri. Since he came here, he's been in the school infirmary.

_"W-WheRe's ShOTa Aiz…aWA? NeeD… HeLP." He struggled to say, switching from a regular voice to a voice that sounded a lot like Kurogiri._

_"Shirakumo?" They turn to the face of a man who's on the verge of tears.  
The student looked back and forth between the two. "Mr Aizawa, do you know him?" Midoriya asked  
Shirakumo breathed heavily, "OLd fRieND… FrOM UA." He turned back to Aizawa, "I'm heRE… to WARn YoU … TO teLL yoU… DArK iS-"  
He, then, collapsed before he could finish his sentence and dropped his cat._

_The cat kept poking his head with its paw, trying to wake him up._

It was great that he knows something about Dark. Though, with him out cold, they weren't going to get anything until he wakes up. So, all they can do is wait.

* * *

"So, your real name is 'Toya Todoroki'? As in Endeavor's son?" Toga was invading Dabi and Toya's space as they stroll down the corridor.  
"Yeah."/ "Shut up."  
Toya peered at his scarred counterpart, "What's wrong?"  
"It's bad enough that Shigaraki knows. So, let's keep this quiet, alright?" He said before leaving.

Toga swiftly turned her head to Toya, still smiling, "So, what am I like in your universe?"  
"Hmm… Exactly like you, but with more sanity and less blood obsession."  
She only stared at the pyro red head, "Geez, you talk like Dabi. I guess the looks are the only difference."  
Suddenly, she widened her eyes and grinned, "How did the other me meet Izuku?"  
He was hesitant to tell her, but they weren't going to stay here any longer. Also, they weren't even sure if the alternate version of her was even here to tell.  
"Alright… It happened when the Vanguard Action Squad attacked the UA training camp. Midoriya was the capture target. Since he got first place in the Sport's Festival. Which is surprising because he never used his Quirk for some reason. He started using it when he trained in private after a few months. Anyway, after we got Midoriya, we had to nurse his injuries because Muscular didn't get his orders clear. He was lucky to be arrested. If it was me, I would've burnt him alive."  
He took a deep breath before continuing.  
"Shigaraki told us the story of Midoriya being a spy in UA. And I'll be honest, I was surprised. You, on the other hand, fell for him because his was 'your type'."

Toya, then, caught sight of the Quirkless Eri. "Toga, I'm going to… go somewhere. Try not to kill anyone." and headed to the little girl.

"Eri."  
She turned to Toya in a startled manner.  
"About what you did to my scars- "  
"I-TOLD-YOU-I'M-SORRY!" she ran her mouth like a bullet train. Her heart went so fast and tears started to appear through her shut eyes.  
"No… I'm the one should apologise."  
She opened an eye in confusion, then turned to Toya. "What?"  
"I screamed at you when I should've thanked you. You made my life feel free, made me accept myself for who I am. As Dabi and as Toya Todoroki." Whispering the final part.  
"Sure, I tried to cover up my face in public as a villain, but as a normal person, I felt like I've blended in. No stares, no second looks. You didn't make my life worse, you made it better. So… I'm taking this chance to say… Thank you Eri Midoriya."  
That left Eri speechless for a moment, but, then she gave out a cheerful smile. "THANK YOU, UNCLE TOYA!" And leapt into a hug with Toya having a punctured heart.  
"Please, don't call me 'Uncle'. It makes me feel old."  
"Oh, okay… Big Brother Toya."

"Nice to see the two of you finally getting along." The adoptive father of a villain in his 'casual' wear panted out of breath. "But don't get too comfortable with her, or else."  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it Dekiru… Or was it 'Dark'?" He gently put her down, "By the way, what happened to you… And where did you put Stain?"  
"Well, Eri ran off while we were playing a game. Of course, I went after her." He caught his breath and regained his posture, "As for your second question, I wouldn't worry about him if I were you."

* * *

The eye-patched villain struggled against his chains as he was hung on the wall with two lines of metal links supported him.

The steel door in front of him slid open and the teenage villain entered.  
Stain gritted his teeth, "When I get out of here, I WILL AVENGE ALL MIGHT!" He screamed, wriggling like a fish on a line.  
"The only way you're getting out of this, is either I let you go… or an idiot releases you. And since I'm the only one who can come in here, I'd say that you won't be leaving this place any time soon."  
He brought out a fat paper bag, "It also means that I'm the only one who can provide food for you. So, as your former student, I'd thought you'd like a burger." Handing it to him in a toothy grin.

He swatted the burger away with the only mobile limb he had.  
"I'd rather die than be fed like a pet by the one who took the life of the No.1 Hero."  
Dark chuckled, "Stubborn, are we? Your loss."  
He left the room, still wearing a smile.

* * *

Dark adjusted his collar as he took a stroll to the research room.  
"So, how's progress with that light?"  
"Slow, but we were able to discover some of its properties"  
"I don't care. As long as it takes me and the others home."

The scientist sighed, "Listen, this light you handed to us has traces of your DNA."  
"Meaning?"  
"It's just a hypothesis, but if we use the DNA of this world's version of you. Then we might be able to send you home."

He picked up a rectangular device that sort of resembles a smartphone. Only it's twice as thick and it had a place at the top middle part, fit for a marble.  
"It's not much, but this will take a sample of DNA you put in the device. We just need to place that glitching light in."

They were cautious as they slowly placed the light in place. When it was in, the device glowed a bright white.  
It dimmed down to reveal the device became curvier in the corners with a sky-blue frame. There was a flat light bulb on the top part.

Dark noticed there was a small button on the lower left side like a police radio. He took the device and pressed it. A slot popped out like a cash register. He had the feeling that was where the sample goes.

The guy working on it stared in awe, "It never did that before."  
Dark ignored him and started walking off, "So, all I need is the DNA of myself of this universe and I'm home?"  
"Well… yes… maybe."  
He sighed, "Well it's better than nothing."  
And off he went.

* * *

School ended and everyone was relaxing after a hard day.  
Earlier that day, Aizawa called the police to see if Kurogiri was still there, which they confirmed.

It didn't make sense, how were there two Shirakumos/Kurogiris? Was it because of Twice? No, he makes exact copies.  
For the whole school day, Shirakumo was strapped down in the infirmary, still unconscious.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringtone of his phone, "Yeah?"  
"Mr Aizawa, it's Dark, he's headed to UA. I've already alerted the other staff."  
"I get right on it." Ending the call.

At the front gate, they watched as Dark brushed everything in his way. The news crew followed behind him.  
"Why are you here this time?" Midnight asked in a stern tone.  
"Yes, I'm looking for Izuku Midoriya. There's something I need from him."  
They stood with their guard up.  
"Well, since none of you are willing to let me in, I'll just take things into my own hands."  
Toshinori stepped in, "Young man, we can resolve this peacefully. You don't have to-"  
"You're the last person I want to see, All Might. I already have problems with your voice in my head."

He aimed his hand at him and flicked, but nothing happened.  
'Eraserhead.'  
"I don't have time for this."  
He threw a smoke marble and launched his Wire Arrow to the wall.  
Cementoss tried to stop him by making walls, but Dark rammed through, running to the dorms.

The class were just minding their business, when they heard crashing. They looked out the window and saw the villain, Dark, fighting against Vlad King.

They ran after seeing the hero being hurled into the building.  
"Students, defend yourselves!"

Kirishima tried to hit Dark, but got judo flipped. Bakugo tried to blow him up, but he used Kirishima as a shield before throwing him at Bakugo.  
"How… un…manly."

Dark got out his last knife and lunged at Uraraka. She used Gunhead Martial arts to counter.  
Though, instead of being pinned to the ground, he was kneeling before he rammed his back into her.  
He brushed the dust off once he was free.  
"Let me guess. Gunhead? Haha. Nice moves, you remind me of my ex. Looks and almost everything. Almost."

He set his sights on Deku. "There you are."  
Deku was shocked, 'He's after me?'

"Midoriya, run!" Sero tried to tape him up, but it was slashed away.  
Mineta threw a ball in his face. Then Sato punched, taking the ball off with his mask.

Seeing the mask was off, they turned to Dark, who had his face hidden in his hood.  
He sighed, "Ah, what does it matter. I'll be leaving this place anyway."

He pulled back his hood. The class's eyes were wide with their jaws hanging.  
"Midoriya/Deku?" They all shouted in unison.  
"How is that me?" Deku screamed.  
Eraserhead put his eye on him, "Well, it's not Toga. This is his actual face."

"Ever heard the Multiverse?"  
They stared in confusion.  
He sighed, "There's this theory where there are multiple universes out of faze with… You know what, I'm just going to get this over with."

He threw his last knife at Aizawa and detonated it.  
He smiled, unaware of Bakugo's attack, causing him to fly into the field.  
"That's for swatting me into that wall, Fake Deku!"

'Bakugo.'  
He coughed and smile, "Wow. We haven't had a real fight ever since I sliced your hand off."

"What are you talking about?! My hands are fine!"  
"In this universe, yes. In mine, we fought after I killed All Might."

Dropping that bomb left the class speechless in disbelief. Giving Dark the chance to zoom pass the other students, pin Midoriya to the wall and take a strand of his hair.

He tried to hit Dark, but he backflipped away and landed on his feet. Then, took the device from his belt pocket, put the hair in the slot and closed it as if he was reloading a gun. The light turned green.  
A smile formed on his face.  
"Thanks for giving me the key to my freedom!" But before he could leave, black tendrils lashed out at the villain. The first one took him by surprise. He just barely dodged it.

The next few became easier. His eye was caught by the one using them and they widened to see it was the green haired hero-in-training.  
"What kind of Quirk is that?!"  
'Did All for One give him that?' He thought.

Bakugo stood in front of Midoriya, "It's _his_ Quirk! You're supposed to be… what? A copy? An alternate version of him? And that's only a part of his Quirk. If you don't know that, then you don't know anything about him!"  
Dark scoffed, "And _you_ do?"  
"I know that he wants to be a hero ever since he was a kid. He admires All Might as we all do. If you don't know that about him, then you don't have any right to call yourself Izuku Midoriya!"

Dark stared at Bakugo as the class roared in agreement.  
'He talked as if knew him. Like they were best friend. Does he know about…'  
"One for All." Those words confused the class, except Midoriya and Bakugo, who looked startled as soon as the words escaped his mouth.  
"Never mind. So, that black stuff is part of his Quirk, right? Are you saying… I CAN DO THAT TOO?!" Finishing the sentence with a horrifying grin.  
"How is it triggered? How is it controlled. HOW DOES IT WORK?!" He started to run into him again, but a certain scarf wrapped itself onto him, making him drop the device.  
"Get out to the school!" Aizawa told them.

They ran out the hole, into the courtyard.  
Asui caught a glimpse at the device, "That looks important." And took it with her tongue.

"NO!" Trying to reach his hand out.

"Yep, _definitely_ important." She said before running off with the others.

Dark continued to struggle as Aizawa kept his stare, "It'll be much easier for you if you stop resisting."  
Shortly, he got tired and panted. He couldn't believe it, he had it. He had a way to go home and it was taken from him. It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't. He needed to get it back.  
There was nothing, but rage coursing through him. Along with determination to get home.

Aizawa was fighting the urge to blink, but was failing to do so. The moment they closed; black spikes ripped through the cloth. Extending into rampaging tendrils.

* * *

"The school's up ahead." Iida said as the students kept going on route to the school building.

A shadow loomed over them. There they saw the wild mess of black. And in the centre of it, was Villain Deku.  
"Return what you stole from me, Tsu."

"You might look like Midoriya, (Ribbit)" she said as she ran, "but the real one is my friend. And only my friends call me 'Tsu'."  
"I am no fake!" A whip lashed towards her, knocking her off her balance.

"Keep this away from him!" Throwing the device to Iida.  
Bursting his engines, he sprinted a far as can from Dark, but his efforts were futile when a whip hurled him aside. Causing it to fly out of his hand.

"Dark Shadow!"  
"On it."  
The living creature launched and grabbed it, but the poor shadow and the user were wrapped and slammed to the ground. As they were being pummelled, the device soared into the air for Mineta to accidentally catch.

"Come here, little man."

He screamed and started throwing his sticky balls at the black chaos.  
Some of them made him stick to the ground, but since it was dirt, they came off easily.

Midoriya decided to doing something and leapt towards evil twin.  
"St. Louis SMASH!" Kicking Dark in the face. Propelling him out of the school grounds.

He rushed to the others, "He's not going to stop until he gets that device."  
Bakugo snatched it from the purple pervert, "Then, let's destroy it."

* * *

He rose up. Gritting his teeth. 'My body. It hurts. It _hurts_.'  
Suddenly, everything went quiet. The black stuff was gone. He fell on his front. He saw footsteps coming toward him. He looked up to see a red eyed Eraserhead, leaking blood, before losing consciousness.

Aizawa let his hair down. The other teachers quickly caught up.  
"Man, that was crazy." Present Mic voiced out.  
Midnight looked down to the villain's face, "Isn't that…"  
"He said he's from an alternate universe."

Toshinori stared at his successor's doppelganger. 'By now, he's having the vision of Daigoro Banjo explaining Black Whip to him.'  
That face, those emotions, 'Why would this version of young Midoriya become a villain. He said I was the last person he wanted to see. And those things about my voice in his head. What made him like this?'

"He'll wake up any second. We need to restrain him while we call the police."

"Oh no, you're not taking away my fiancé away." They turn to the owner of those words. It looked like a certain vampire girl. Only she had straight hair and a regular determined look to replace her crazy expression.

She got a knife and stood in front of Dark.  
"I don't want any more bloodshed, but I _will_ to get him to safety."

Himiko Toga? Not wanting bloodshed?  
Definitely from an alternate universe.

* * *

_"THAT'S NOT RIGHT, MAN! YOU WERE TOLD THAT WE'LL GUIDE YOU!" A bald man scolded.  
'What is this?' He thought._

_"That power that just manifested isn't a something that can been used at ease anymore! You have to work hard to get control of this."  
He tried to speak, but he noticed that he had no mouth.  
"Yeah, no mouth. It's fine."_

_This was too vivid. It wasn't an illusion or a dream. It felt real. It was an actual One for All user of the past. How could this be?_

_The bald man started to disappear, "Oh, we're running out of time. Guess I'll make this quick. That power you used was my Quirk. Each of us have been living in One for All this whole time. There's this small core that adds our power to it and becomes stronger. What I'm saying is One for All is growing."_

_So Dark is becoming more powerful, but that didn't explain why it activated._

_"Back there, you were probably thinking about grabbing something, right? My Quirk, Black Whip, was the suitable for the situation. Too bad it was used for the wrong intentions. Also, it's been infused with One for All's power, so it's stronger than when I had it."_

_He was almost gone._

_"Do you understand now? Black whip is triggered by anger and your will. You must control your heart. You can be angry, but you have to maintain control of your power. Eight others have preceded you and One for All is going crazy stronger. You are going to have six Quirks in your arsenal.  
Remember, control your heart, master our power.  
We will always be there for you. Believe me when I say, you can be a hero, not a villain._

* * *

His eyes started to open to see the scene with a familiar girl standing between him and the heroes.  
"Himiko?"  
She turned and saw Dark rising up. "Izuku!" she smiled.

He looked at his body. No Black Whip.  
Does this mean what he saw was real? That means the voices of All Might in his head weren't just voices.  
It was nice to know he wasn't crazy.

One thing he _will_ be, is that he will never be a hero. A dream broken a long time ago.

He took a breath, "We need to get the device back. It's the key to get us back to our universe."  
Hound Dog pounced at Dark, but he grabbed Dark's Toga and swiftly leapt back to the class.

"Argh. Not even my acid could melt it." Seeing that it remained un harmed. Not even a scratch.  
They rocketed to the class, creating a crater with a few of them lying injured.

He picked up the device. "Now, we leave."  
She hopped on his back and went back out the way they came.

They were far enough for the heroes to catch. When they notice the news crew, the villain smiled.  
"You there. I won't hurt you if you put the camera to me."  
"Izuku, what are you doing?"  
"Relax and let me handle this."

The camera was rolling.  
"My name is Izuku Midoriya and I'm from an alternate universe. And I'm not the only one trapped here. So, to everyone who's from my universe and wants to go home, let us meet at the place where the Symbol of Peace has fallen. Be there, by sunset."

And with that message sent. He went off.

* * *

Recovery Girl was able to heal the injured. There were just scrapes and bruises, so there was no need to use her Quirk. The dorm build was being repaired.

It was hard to believe that an alternate double of a Class 1a student would be here. And as a villain.  
There was a Himiko Toga who doesn't stab?

If they really from an alternate universe, then that would explain why there were two Shirakumos.

The teachers saw the message on the news in the meeting room. The only ones absent were Aizawa and Recovery Girl.

_"Let us meet at the place where the Symbol of Peace has fallen. Be there, by sunset."  
"Does this mean the Multiverse Theory has been confirmed? What-"  
_The TV turns off.

"'The place where All Might has fallen'?". Midnight repeated.  
Snipe leaned forward, "If it's true that he's from another universe, then we need to keep him from leaving. He committed crimes in this universe."  
"He said he killed his All Might." Vlad King said. "But where?"

Aizawa came in with Recovery Girl and the awake, but groggy Shirakumo with his cat.  
"Hey, we thought we'd bring him here to help because we thought he'd be from the other universe."

Toshinori sighed, "Okay. So, here's what we know. A few days ago, a villain in black just suddenly appear from the support workshop.  
A day later, he came back to the school, wanting to get to the workshop, but failed.  
Then, he broke out 20 people from a prison and robbed a bank. Two days after, he came back with the people he broke out and took Hatsume.  
The next day, according to the police, they were the cause of the storm.  
Dark left everyone behind and they kept saying he didn't tell them what he was planning.  
And yesterday, a villain with a blue fire Quirk attacked before Dark joined in.  
Stain was also present and fought, but he had an eyepatch on his left eye.  
And today, he attacked again, looking for young Midoriya. Claiming to be from Izuku Midoriya from another universe. And from what we've seen today, you know the rest."

Cementoss opened his mouth, "On the news, he said to 'meet at the place where the Symbol; of Peace has fallen'. Meaning everyone from his world knows where it is."  
"Which is why we brought Shirakumo in here." Aizawa pointed out.

"So where was the All Might of your universe killed? At the USJ. In Kamino?" Vlad King asked.

"… No… nOT Either of them… AlL MIGht WAS kILleD iN… DaGOBah Beach."


	10. Chapter 10

**Real Name: Izuku Midoriya  
Alias: Dark  
Age: 16  
Quirk: One for All  
Likes: Himiko Toga, Eri  
Dislikes: All Might, **

**Friends:  
Himiko Toga  
Eri Midoriya  
Toya Todoroki**

**Affiliation:  
League of Villains (Dark's Universe)  
Liberation Front  
Dark's Strike Team (Formerly)**

**Equipment (So Far):  
Costume  
Wrist Wire Arrow  
Detonation Glove  
Utility Belt – Flash Marbles, Smoke Marbles, Drone, Explosive Knives,**

* * *

**Oh, just to let you know. The CAPs in Shirakumo's speech were random at first.  
But then, it changed a little.**

**Yeah, so the CAPs will be Kurogiri's voice as lowercase will be Shirakumo's.**

* * *

Eri and Toya met up with the lovely couple with their hands intertwine.  
Toya gave a face of unease, "I know you two are happy to be reunited, but do you really have to be all lovey-dovey in front of us?"

"Sorry, it's been days since I was with her."

She giggled, "So, I'd like to catch up. What did I miss?"  
He explained everything that happened the past few days. She was a little surprised to hear about all of the accomplishments he made in a few days.

It was amazing.

"So… You rallied up 20 people and didn't tell them everything?"  
"They were disposable, but useful chess pieces."  
"And now you got your hands on a device that's supposedly going to take us home?"  
"I think referring it as 'the device' sounds a little lame. I'm thinking of calling it the 'Multiverse Key' or something."

Dark's Toga's face lit up, "How about calling it the 'Multi-Key'?"  
"Oh, that's even better. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"  
She smiled, "Yes, but you can never say enough."  
"Don't worry. Soon, it'll be you, me, our soon-to-be daughter Eri and the rest of the League." He said before kissing her. Toya had to cover Eri's eyes.

* * *

It was quite the shock. A Villain Deku.  
It was all the class were talking about in the dorms.

Ashido was one on them, "Midoriya as a villain. I say that's surprising."  
Sero agreed, "I hate to see what Bakugo is like as a villain."

Bakugo lashed at Sero for that.

Midoriya ramble in his notebook about his villain double.

The door opens to let the skinny blonde in.  
"Young Midoriya, could you come with me for a bit?"

* * *

They walked into his office with Shirakumo and his cat waiting for them.  
"AH, GOod to sEE you, MIDoriYA. I had to ASK All MIGht to BRING YOu to tell you aBOUt Dark."  
Toshinori stared at the misty black-haired man, "I see your voices are getting better. Compared to minutes ago."

"So why did you bring me here?"  
"YOU're thiS WORLD'S VERsion of Dark. So, I thought I'D TELL YOU Dark's story."

Toshinori looked at him in confusion, "Why didn't tell the story when you were with us?"  
"THERE WAS A CHANCE that they may not know about ONE FOR ALL."

They stared in shock, "I KNEW ABOUT that Quirk for a long TIME IN MY UNIVERSE."  
Midoriya took a breath, "Alright, let's hear it." And took a seat.

"IT'S A LONG ONE, BUT I'LL SPEAK FAST, so pay real close attention."  
He took a deep breath.

"It all started when THE SYMBOL OF PEACE TOLD HIM HE couldn't be a hero WITHOUT A QUIRK…"

* * *

"Alright my friends, it's almost sunset and we're back together. Who's ready to go to the beach?"  
Eri couldn't stop jumping in excitement, "Yay, we're going home!"  
Toya looked at Dark, "What about Stain."  
"Oh, don't worry. He's coming with us." He laughed. "Now, let's say our goodbyes to the friend we made here and meet up at the van. Remember, the Liberation Front is doing this for us just this once and we'll never see them again."

Toya shrugged, "I didn't really bother to get to know anyone here, so I'm going to the van."  
And off he went.  
Eri looked back at Toya before going to her adoptive father, "The only people I stayed with were you and everyone in the League. So, I'm going with Big Bro Toya. Is that okay?"  
"Sure, sweetie."

She ran after him, leaving the two alone.  
Dark's Toga smiled, "'Big Bro Toya'?"  
"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that."  
"You can tell me when we get home. I gotta say goodbye to this world's version of me. After I get to know her a bit."

Dark grabbed her wrist as she was about to run off. She gave him his attention.  
"There's something I want to give you."  
He took his Wire Arrow off his arm and placed it on hers. She looked with a face of confusion.  
"I was planning to make you one of these, but since I have a Quirk right for the job now, it's yours now."  
Her eyes widen, gleaming in sparkle as she smiles, "Oh, Izuukuuu."  
She leapt on him and smash her lips onto his.

After the 5 second kiss, he let her go to find her counterpart before they go their way back to their universe.

After the attempted stabbings Toga tried to do on her double, she decided to go to the van, meeting up with Dark dragging a chain covered Stain.  
"Alright, Let's go to the beach."

* * *

The van arrived near enough to stay unsuspicious.  
Since Dark announced his message, he had to cover his face. Which is why he wore his hood under his casual clothing.

Stain had a similar problem, but they wear able to cover him up with that trench coat and hat. Of course, he would struggle. Which is why he had been knock out before they left the van.

To his surprise, he found the beach quite different.  
"It's clean?" He said, as he watched the few bystanders present stroll, "I was hoping at least someone from our home would meet us here."

He took out the Multi-Key, 'I wonder.'  
He tapped the screen and watched it light up. A green gridded map appeared. Seven white dots blipped. Five of them were bunched together, but the other two were paired up, approaching the others.

His brow twitched up and looked to where the dot was  
Far ahead, running toward them was a certain Warp Gate user with the cat.  
Toya noticed when he arrived, "So the traitor comes to us."

He was about to attack him, but Dark stood between them.  
"Now, now, in the past, we had our differences." He began, "But today, we're just regular people who wants to go home. Isn't that right, Kurogiri?"

He flinched, then took a breath, "AS A REGULAR PERSON, I'm more than happy to go back."  
Dark smiled and nodded, "See, there we go. And I see your voices are improving."  
"But as a traitor of the League of Villains, I say 'YOU WON'T BE LEAVING THIS WORLD'."

The 'bystanders' pulled out their guns and more policeman stood up from behind the walls.  
Tsukauchi held up his megaphone, "Surrender, you're surrounded. You have no Nomu, no back up."

Dark laughed, "Uh, hello? I broke out a bunch of people out with ease at that prison. I beat heroes with no problem. You just expect us to just give up? Now that we're together?"

He swung his arm and let a rush of wind launch from his fingers, knocking down everyone surrounding them, including Shirakumo.  
With the cat blown out of his hands, he had to warp it back into his arms.

Dark grinned, "You always had a soft spot for that cat since I got it for you, huh Kurogiri?"  
He glared at the villain, "My name… IS OBORO SHIRAKUMO!"

He opened a portal behind himself and class of teenaged students emerged in their costumes.

Dark eyes widened, "You brought them here?!"  
"It wasn't easy. I TRIED TO GET AIZAWA TO LET THE STUDENTS GO WITH ME, but he said it was too dangerous for them. AND SINCE THEY WANTED TO COME, I HAD TO BRING THEM. Besides, some of them want to settle a score or two."

Bakugo propelled himself, "DIE, VILLAIN DEKU!"  
He rolled his eyes, "Haven't you learned anything from the last time you did that?"  
He goes on to swat him again, but Bakugo dodged under his arm and blasted him in the chest.

"DADDY!" Eri cried.  
The smoke cleared, Bakugo's smile fell and his eyes widened. There standing was the villain, unscathed in his costume, covered in the burnt rags that were once his tux.

He discarded them with ease. "I was beginning to like this… But there are more tuxes back home."  
Bakugo tried to hit him, but his fist met Dark's hand, "I never got the chance to say this the last time we fought, but DON'T CALL ME 'DEKU'!" he roared as he threw him back.

Yaoyorozu, Shoji and Iida rushed towards them.

"Todoroki, keep them busy."  
Toya shot a wall of flame between them. Dark tapped the Multi-Key, trying to figure it out.  
"The wall won't last long. What are you doing?"  
"I'm trying to get us home."

He scrolled through the function before watching the wall of flames become the wall of ice.  
He hastily keep searching and…  
"I got it." Pressing the app labelled 'RETURN TO ORIGIN' and summoned a light blue portal. It was smooth ellipse with the hole as clear as glass. On the other side, the location was the same, only there was garbage all over the place.  
Eri couldn't contain her excitement, "Yay, we're almost home!"  
He stopped her from rushing in, "Wait, we don't know if it's safe to cross over. For all we know, it might turn us into dust."  
"How do we tell if it's safe?"

The ice wall was shattered by Kirishima and Sato, and Shirakumo cloud surfed towards him, but ended up judo thrown into the portal, having his brain slammed into some of the garbage, knocking him unconscious. With his cat going after him.  
"Well that's answers _that_ question." He said as he flicked them away.

He stepped through and peered down at the Multi-Key. The screen glowed bright green with the word 'MATCH'.  
He smiled, "Everyone, come on!"

Eri and Toga came first, dragging the one-eyed Stain, before Toya ran in, shooting one last stream of fire into the portal.

They panted in sweat before spotting nearby heroes staring at them at an over decorated grave.  
Dark groaned, "Oh come on, can't we get a break here?! We just got back from an alternate universe!"

Suddenly, black tendrils launched out of the rift. Toya barely dodged them, but Dark was caught, being pulled back into the portal.

"DADDY!"  
"Stay back!"

He tried to cut them off with the Multi-Key, scrolling through the apps again.  
"A-ha."  
But by the time he touched the 'CLOSE RIFT' button, he was already back in the universe he just escaped from.

The black mess released him. He looked at his surroundings. Seeing the clean beach, his eyes widened, "I'm back?"

He didn't have time to process this as Bakugo got ready to blow him up.  
"That's right, and you won't be leaving again."

Dark snapped out of it and kicked him, blowing him away.

* * *

Eri ran to where the rift used to be, "We have to get him back."  
"How?" Toga asked, "The device to open these things is on the other side with him."  
"Worry about that later, girls. We have a problem right _now_."  
Toya launched a blue inferno at the approaching heroes.

* * *

The battle raged on. 20 heroes in training against a villain version of one of them. It was chaos.

Sero was sent flying into Dark Shadow and Tokoyami. Kaminari was having trouble getting close with all that wind. Iida tried a few kicks, but got his leg thrown into the water.

Dark breathed fiercely, "I have had it!"  
He threw his fist to the sand and sent a shockwave at them before quickly getting out the Multi-Key.  
Midoriya punched the air to counter the shockwave. Then, he shot out Black Whip and wrapped him, causing him to drop it.

Ojiro took the chance to take it. Sero helped restrain him.  
He ran back to the others as Kirishima and Ashido kept their eyes on him.

"Alright, how does this work?" Ojiro looked at it, holding it in different angles.  
Todoroki took it, "I saw Dark do something like this."  
He tapped it, but nothing happened.

"It didn't work." Said Mineta.  
"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious, Little Man." Dark mocked.

Uraraka stared, "I know he's not him, but seeing Deku act like this really creeps me out."

"Don't get used to it, sweetie. When I get out of this, I'll- "  
"OH SHUT UP, FAKE DEKU!"

Midoriya looked at it and touched it, causing the screen activate.  
Seeing it on, Todoroki tried scrolling and tapping the apps, but it didn't comply.  
"It looks like Midoriya's the only one who can use it."  
"How can you be so sure? We haven't even try using it."  
Kaminari took it and tried to scroll down, nothing happened.

Some of the others tried to use it, but it wouldn't do anything.  
Asui peered at the device, "I think it make sense that Midoriya and Dark would be the only ones to use it. Ribbit. Dark put a strand of his hair in it."

He handed the Multi-Key to him, "W-w-what do I do?"  
Bakugo's veins began to show, "OH, LET ME!"

He grabbed his hand and forced his fingers to touch it randomly.

"No." Dark whispered, "No, stop! You don't know what you're doing with the Multi-Key!"  
He ripped the tape off himself, threw Ashido at Kirishima, who both got hurled into Sato.  
He ran to them, knocking down anyone in his way.  
He was just about to reach him when a bright light engulfed him and the class.

When the light was gone, so were the class. Not a trace present.

* * *

Midoriya groaned and groggily forced his eyelids open. He found himself lying on… concrete?  
'Weren't we at the beach?' he thought.

He heard a familiar voice waking up. The Explosion Hero held onto his head in pain before opening his eyes.

Dark stood up staggering. Getting his blurred vision cleared.  
"Oh no, look what you did."

Deku wasn't sure what he was talking about, but when he saw the scene in front of him, he stared with wide eyes.  
There in his sights were demolished buildings and tipped cars. Debris was everywhere on the roads.

Dark picked up the Multi-Key from the ground and looked at the red words 'NO MATCH' on the screen.  
"Your tampering with the Multi-Key sent us to a completely different universe!"  
He went through it a little more, "And sent your class to six other universes."

He tapped a few buttons before buzzing, "Ugh, I can't even open a rift."  
Midoriya got to his feet, "Maybe we can work together. Get us _all_ home."  
He scoffed, "Are you willing to manipulate others for your own gain? To remove those who stand in your way?"  
"No, of course not. That's not what a hero would do."  
"That's the problem… Your ideology. A fool's dream. Besides, it's your fault we're here. You _and_ Bakugo."

His explosive veins ticked, "Are you trying to pick a fight?!"  
Silence was all that was heard before Dark opened his mouth, "No… I've wasted enough time with you."

He leapt away, ignoring his counterpart's plea to wait.  
"Ah who needs him anyway?"  
"He has the Multi-Key. Come on."

They ran to follow, but he was already gone.

Bakugo did his signature outburst, "Argh. So, how do we find him?"  
"It's a different place, he could be anywhere." He sighed, "Let's find some stuff to camp. I have a feeling we're going to be for a while."

An hour or two passed and each store they found so far was either destroyed or out of supplies.  
They proceeded to the next store and they were tired of finding nothing.  
"Hey Kacchan, did you find anything?"  
"YOU THINK I'D FIND ANYTHING AFTER THE LAST STORES WE WENT TO?!"  
"Right, sorry."

He went back to searching for something, anything. Then, he looked out the broken windows to examine the wasteland.  
"Any ideas on what happened here? We haven't really come across anyone."  
"Look, we have to find a way to get to our classmates _and_ a way home. Dark has the Multi-Key remember? We have to find him before he figures out how to leave this place and leave us behind."

Midoriya had a breath of air, "Got it. I guess we'll have to move on to the next one."

All of a sudden, the sounds of gunshots broke the glass more than it already was.  
"KACCHAN, GET DOWN!"  
"YEAH, YEAH, I HEAR YA!"

They shielded themselves against the wall with the broken glass.  
'Who's shooting us? And why?'

"Whoever's attacking us probably has some kind of bullet Quirk!"  
"I can see that, Deku!"

The gunfire stopped. Deku peeked and saw a man in a ski mask and goggles reloading his rifle on a large piece of debris. A second man had the same thing, only he had two knives and was on the ground.

He looked down to where the bullets were and saw that they were darts.  
"Kacchan, listen closely. We're up against two men. One with a rifle on the high ground and another with two knives. The bullets shot were darts. I don't know what they're filled with, but we should avoid getting shot with them."

Another set of bullets rained down.  
"We have an advantage. The next time he stops shooting, you take the knife man. Got it?"  
He nodded.

The storm of shots halted.  
Bakugo propelled himself to the knife man. He tried to slash him, but Bakugo easily dodged and blew his weapons away before pinning him down.  
The gun man was about to shoot before hearing, "DETROIT SMASH!"

After they were defeated, Deku shoved him to a wall and pulled his mask off.  
"Sir Nighteye?"

He couldn't believe it. Sir Nighteye was alive in this universe.

Bakugo took the mask off the other one.  
Deku was surprised even more, "And Chisaki?"

He looked back to Nighteye, "Why would you work with him?"  
He didn't say anything, instead he raised his brow in confusion.

'I know it's an alternate universe, but I didn't expect this.'

He looked at the gun, then back to him in a fierce face, "Were you shooting us with the Quirk destroying drug?"  
"What? No. They were tranqs. Wait, do you actually have that?"

Bakugo hand sparked, "We ask the questions here. Now tell us, why were you shooting us?"  
Nighteye's face started to sweat, "Okay, okay. We were ordered to capture you. He said if we did, he'll give us back our Quirks."  
He stared in shock. 'They don't have their Quirks? Don't tell me…'

The two teens looked at each other, "Did the person call himself 'All for One'?"  
"No, he calls himself… 'Absolute'."


	11. Multiverse Arc: Absolute Power

"Who's Absolute?" Midoriya asked.  
Chisaki spoke in panic on the ground, "He's a guy who caused all this." Gesturing the ruins.  
"He appeared out of nowhere, wreaking havoc. No one could stop him. Not even the heroes. Everyone who gets in his way is never heard from again."

Nighteye looked at him in disbelief, "That's not true. I fought him and ended up losing my Foresight. Just like how _you_ lost your Overhaul."  
"Hey, I lost my Quirk _and_ the Shie Hassaikai to him too."

"Wait a minute," Deku interrupted, "How did you start working for Absolute?"  
"After he took our Quirks, he gave us the choice to serve him or become one of his experiments."

"AND YOU WENT WITH 'SERVE HIM'?! YOU COULD'VE RUN!" Bakugo yelled.  
"There's no escape from him. Even if we try, that's considered becoming a guinea pig when captured."

Midoriya stared, "Nighteye, what kind of experiments does Absolute conduct?"  
"'Nighteye'. I haven't used that name ever since Absolute took over."  
Bakugo was losing patience, "Just answer the question."  
"No one knows. All people hear are screams that die out as quick as they start."

He released Nighteye and told Bakugo to do the same.  
"Can you take us to him?" requested Deku.  
Nighteye had a face of nothing, but shock, "Are you crazy?! We were ordered to capture you. And you want us to _take you there_?"  
"Like you said, there's no escape from him. So, we might as well fight him to free everyone."

This argument went on for a while. Eventually, they agreed to take them to him.

He finally took a breath, "So, you're saying this 'Absolute' have the ability to steal Quirks?" Midoriya asked as they began walking.

Nighteye nodded as he leaded.

Deku's mind ran, "So, how did you find us?"  
"Absolute didn't tell us how he knew you were here. Though, there was that guy who looked exactly like you with him."

Their faces were to him, wide eyed.  
"Dark was there?"  
"That fake Deku must've ratted us out."

"Another reason why we have to get to Absolute."

Chisaki, who was at the rear, move in closer into the conversation, "Who's Dark?"  
"He's a villain version of me from an alternate universe."

Nighteye and Chisaki stopped in their tracks, no sound was made for seconds, "… What?"  
"It's a long story. Come on." Deku ran as Bakugo followed and said, "DON'T RUN IN FRONT OF ME!"

The other two turned to each other before running after them.

* * *

In an office, sat a silhouetted figure in a work suit, covered in a hooded black cloak.  
A knock was made on the door. The figure got up from the seat, put the hood up and took a blank silver mask with rectangular eye holes.  
"Come in." speaking in a distorted voice.

The door swung, letting in plump bald old man with a bushy moustache.  
"Dr Garaki, how are the test subjects?"  
"We're making progress. We're about to prepare the beta tests."

"Good." The villain went back to the seat, "And what about the side project? The one with… Dark, was it?"  
"I haven't checked with that one yet. I'll get to it."  
"For his sake, it better work."

The doctor nodded and was dismissed.

* * *

It was night and the four of them were still on their journey.  
"And then, we ended up here."

Nighteye stared in amazement, "Quite intriguing."  
Chisaki had other thoughts, "Why couldn't you just _let_ him go back."

"He hurt a lot of people in our universe."  
"And you think he _didn't_ in his?"

Deku was a little lost for words, "Well, he _did_ say he killed All Might in his universe."  
"Yes, I've been meaning to ask," Started Nighteye, "Who's All Might?"

They stared at him. Deku had widen eye as Bakugo had an 'Are You Kidding Me?' face.  
"All Might is the No. 1 Hero. The Symbol of Peace. He greatly decreased the rate of crime in Japan."  
"Sounds impossible with just _one_ person."  
"Guess they never met him. Huh, Kacchan?"  
"Or maybe All Might doesn't exist here. I mean look at this place."  
"Kacchan-"

"No, no, it's okay." Nighteye assured, "but can _one_ hero really make _that_ much of a difference?"  
"He is the greatest. You were a huge fan too. And you were his former sidekick."  
Nighteye was wide eyed.

Out of nowhere, roars shook the air. The sounds of debris being crushed was repeated.  
The minor quakes continued to get louder.  
"What was that?" Deku threw his head around to find the source of the whatever was making that sound.  
Chisaki started to sweat and breathed rapidly, "This never happened before."  
Nighteye quickly took his gun and loaded it.

Deku kept looking until he saw a group of six humanoids, five were muscular. One was a cyclops with green drool, another had thorned vines wrapped around its body. A third one had metallic claws and over jaw with a drill sticking out of each shoulder and a gear on its chest. The fourth one had no eyes, multiple rows of teeth and gills. The fifth had no face with white scales all over its non-muscly body.  
Every one of the five were different, but the one major aspect out of them that they had in common, was they had exposed brains.

The one leading them was a giant wearing a radio as a necklace.  
"The subjects are in position, Absolute."  
A distorted voice spoke through the radio.  
"Good. Begin the test. For this one, get them to hunt down anyone they find unfamiliar and bring them to me. I don't care if they're missing an arm or a leg."

The giant lifted his head from the radio, "Saw Shark, sniff them out."  
The eyeless one's gills began to shift, slightly expanding and retracting, bringing the sound of a dog's nose.

Not far, the four spied and watch as they hid behind an alley to their right. The walls were damaged, but they were intact enough to hide behind and still watch them.  
"What are those things?" Chisaki couldn't stop hyperventilating.  
"In our universe, they're called Nomu. Genetically modified humans who mindlessly obey and are made to hold multiple Quirks. They're probably the experiments Absolute made."  
Nighteye stared at the Nomu, "So, the choice was to either serve him or become _them_?"

"Seeing that this is the first time you've seen them and Absolute saying that this is a test. These are the first Nomu they're letting out into the field." Deku kept his eye on them.  
"Then, let's kill them." Bakugo presented a mad grin.

"Wait, Kacchan. We can't risk getting Nighteye and Chisaki hurt. We need to strategise in staying away."

He went on rambling about whether to sneak away slowly or to run, listing different methods for either.  
"Is he always like this?" Chisaki managed to say as he took some control in his breathing.

"Deku, shut up." Bakugo whispered loudly.  
"Sorry."

"Uh, guys?" Nighteye pointed to the scaly Nomu as it turned its faceless head to their location.  
That didn't go unnoticed by the giant.  
"You found something, Dead Skin?"  
As it started to walk towards them, the drooling one and the metal limbed one followed.

Chisaki began his rapid breathing again, "How can it see us? That thing doesn't have eyes."  
"You think it sees with its brain?"  
"No, the exposed brains are just how Nomu are. We should move."  
The white scaled Nomu ran towards them like an animal.  
"Like now!"

They ran out of the alley as they were being chased by brain creatures.  
The giant flipped his necklace.  
"Absolute, we found the two Dark told us about. And Sasaki and Chisaki are with them."

The cyclops spewed green liquid at them. It barely missed them, dissolving the ground.  
"Careful, Eye-cid. Severed arms or legs are fine. The rest of them are needed for their Quirks."

Bakugo shot and explosion at one of the taller buildings to block the path behind them.  
Dead Skin leapt far ahead of its brethren. It stuck itself to one of the walls ahead and crawled after them with immense speed before it gets passed the blockage.

"Stupid Nomu! DIE!"  
The outburst of fire managed to send it back into the fallen debris.

"Come on, Kacchan. That's not going to stop them."  
"Sorry, but I ain't running."

Deku stopped running and stood frozen, staring at his friend.  
"What are you doing, Kacchan?!"  
"You can get out of my fight and help the others get away from here."  
He opened his eyes further, realising that he was trying to buy some time.

Dead Skin walked out of the dust like it was nothing. Its head rose and its chin started to peel upwards, a pink slimy tendril shot out at Bakugo.  
He tried to set it on fire, but it wrapped around him unharmed.

'Does that Nomu have Asui's Quirk? That would explain the leaping and sticking to walls. But what are its other Quirks? How can it see without eyes? What Quirks does it have?'

"DEKU, GET OUT OF HERE!"  
The other Nomu broke through the blockage. Passing the melted and smashed debris.  
The gunfire had little to no effect on them.  
Chisaki threw his knives at the one with metal parts, but it took them off its chest and simply crushed them in its mouth before roaring.

It was no time to think. He had to save him.  
"DON'T YOU DARE, DEKU!"

He started to remember the last time he was taken. He couldn't do nothing when there's a chance.  
"LET HIM GO!"  
"Are you insane?!" Chisaki screamed.

'One for All: FULL COWLING. 20%'  
He ran to the metal Nomu and Saw Shark. Its rows of teeth hummed as they rotated at the speed of a chainsaw.

He shot an air bullet in its mouth and launch himself into the gear of the metal beast.  
The vined one threw whips at the hero, but he leapt high and kicked them to the scaly Nomu's tongue.  
With help of the pain, Bakugo blasted himself free and set the plant monster on fire.

For some reason, the scaly reptilian began attacking the recently ablaze creature. The giant saw this and turned to his radio.  
"Absolute, Dead Skin is having trouble telling which is friend or foe. One of the targets set Strangle Thorn alight. It's messing with the Thermal Vision."  
"Let them be, Gigantomachia. It is a test after all."  
"As you wish."

The steel monster tore the gear off its chest and flung it at the pair.  
They easily dodged the iron frisbee and the claws they were being attacked with after.  
After knocking the Nomu into Saw Shark, it outstretched its claw.  
"BEHIND YOU!" Sasaki yelled.  
There they saw the gear flinging back at them.

They hastily moved out of its trajectory as the gear rammed into its owner's claw.  
Eye-cid let out a stream of acid at Sasaki and Chisaki. Sasaki held Chisaki and jumped out of the way.  
"Why are you attacking us for?! We don't have Quirks!"

No response was made as the cyclops got ready to spray again, but an explosion struck its back.  
"DIE, FREAK!"  
The monster turned and prepare to spew. Bakugo exploded into the sky as the metal Nomu threw its gear at him and missed. Instead, the gear got lodged into Eye-cid's drooling mouth.

"The test subjects are failing."  
"Which ones?"  
"All of them. Strangle Thorn is on fire with Dead Skin attacking it. Gear Strike has its gear in Eye-cid's mouth and Saw Shark is doing nothing."  
"Leave them. Return from the hunting grounds. That's enough sporting for now."

Deku leapt onto the building in front of the giant to get to his level.  
"It this what it is? Some kind of game to you?"  
"Ah, you must be the wannabe hero Dark told me about. Your voices sound exactly the same. What was it? Deck? Duck?"  
"I am Deku."  
"'Deku'? As in 'useless'? That's a weird name for a hero."  
"Don't stray away from the subject. We're coming for you, Absolute. We're going to smash your reign and free everyone."

There was a chuckle coming out of the radio.  
"I like this one. Call off the hunt. Seems the fools are going to bring the fight to us."

A black misty warp gate materialised. Gigantomachia went on his way through the portal, leaving the Nomu behind.  
Bakugo's voice could be heard from wear Gigantomachia was going.  
"WHAT? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE YOUR NOMU HERE?"  
"'Nomu'. Is that what they're called in your universe? Not a bad name." That was the last they heard before the giant door closed.

Bakugo growled from below, "We have to go after them."  
Sasaki voiced out in tremble, "Maybe _after_ you get us away from those things?!"  
The five Nomu were almost on top of the running Chisaki and Sasaki.

Bakugo propelled himself between them and fired his grenade bracer at them in midair.  
"DIE!"  
So much smoke drifted off the wreckage, but the Nomu were far from dead.  
They got themselves off the ground and resumed the chase.

He was just about to fire again, but the Nomu were all pummelled into the building.  
Deku brushed some of the dust off his costume.  
"I HAD THAT, DEKU!"  
"Your explosions didn't do anything the first time."  
Roars and snarls rose from the ruins.  
"And neither did your smashes." Bakugo scoffed as they prepared to fight again.

Suddenly, the debris around the brain monsters liquified and wrapped itself on them. As they struggled, the ground opened up and swallowed them.  
They all blinked, processing what just happened.  
"Did the ground just eat them?" Asked Chisaki cowering behind Bakugo.

Sasaki slowly approached where the Nomu once were.  
"Do you think Absolute did this?"  
Deku brought his head down in thought, "No, if it were him, he'd probably clear a path to wherever he is and set a trap. There's something familiar about this Quirk."  
He snapped himself out of thought, "What if there were people who escaped Absolute's take over."  
"That's impossible. Absolute made sure _no one_ would escape his wrath."

"He missed some."  
That didn't come from any of them.

From above a nearby building, a man in a ragged cloak with a grey cubic head with cracks slid down. He wasn't alone.  
A blonde woman with a tinted visor and a black leather jacket was at his side.  
"Cementoss and Pixie Bob. It's great to see you."

"You said those monsters were the first one here, Green Boy?"  
"Well, yes. Though, we haven't been here long- "  
"Then let's get moving." She said, cutting him off.

Sasaki stared at Pixie Bob as she stridden off down the broken road.  
"She acting different than before."  
"Can't say I blame her. Almost everyone has changed ever since Absolute took over. She's more serious at such an age."

She glared at Sasaki and Chisaki, "What did you expect? I'm-"  
"18 at heart, looking for a mate?" Deku guessed, earning a hand to the face.  
"I'm 31. And I plan to settle down the day Absolute goes down."  
"Understood." He managed to muffle as clear as he could.

Bakugo did his best to keep himself from laughing. Seeing that this was the second time Deku's face was grabbed by that same person. Even if they're alternate versions.

It was a short walk, not really that far. Pixie Bob uncovered a manhole and dropped in.  
Everyone else climbed down. Chisaki was the last one who was still up there.  
"Come on, burying those monsters won't stop them."

Chisaki backed from the manhole, "I am not going in down to a filthy place."  
"Put some man-pants on and get down here."  
"No, I'm staying up here and nothing will change my mind."

Not far behind, there was the sound of concrete shattering and unnatural animal noises.  
"Except maybe that. OUT OF MY WAY!"

After they caught the falling man and set him to his feet, they followed Cementoss and Pixie Bob down the tunnel.  
Deku caught up to the leading people.  
"This won't hide us. One of the Nomu has Thermal Vision and I think another can pick up our scent. Also, we forgot to cover that manhole."

"Bakugo."  
He gave Cementoss his attention.  
"Do you still have your Quirk?"

"Yeah, so?"

Pixie Bob kept her sights up front, "These pipes in the tunnels are leaking with methane, a flammable gas."  
"I KNOW WHAT METHANE IS!"  
She continued as if he didn't say anything.  
"You have to ignite it so the it'll cover our scent and our body heat."  
He nodded as they kept running.  
Pixie Bob turned her head to him, "What are you waiting for? Light it up!"  
"Not with you all in here with me. If I use my explosions now, you could get burnt."

She stopped and peered at the boy in astonishment, "You're definitely from an alternate universe."  
The two looked at her puzzling.  
"We were spying on you since Absolute sent those two after you."

There was only a pause.  
"As much as I'd like to ask questions," Sasaki broke the silence, "We have a bigger problem."  
Pointing to the eyeless creature with gills used for sniffing.

"Everyone, in the water!"  
Everyone but Chisaki dived after Pixie Bob into the shallow murky sewage.  
"Don't just stand there, get in here or die! And I'm not threatening you."

It took one roar from that Nomu to convince him to jump in.  
Bakugo brought his hand up high, "EVERYONE DOWN!"  
He sparked his hand and dived into the water.

Loud combustions were blocked out by the water. Heat started to spread through the stream.

The fire died down. The ones in the water resurfaced, taking a breath of the stuffy air.  
Chisaki squeamishly looked at his body.  
"So… Much… Filth."  
"It'll mask our scent. We should get moving." Pixie Bob climbed out of the sewer river and started walking through the path.

After a few twists and turns down the tunnels, some of them were hidden and blocked off as the tunnel walls. Each opening they pass, Cementoss made sure to close them up again. The gang stopped and Cementoss placed a palm on one more wall.  
The solid brick warped apart, revealing a room of people. Man, woman, child, the lot of them.

So many familiar and unfamiliar faces, all grouped in separate parts of the room. Two of the familiar faces rose from the crowd.  
"Katsuki?"

"Yeah, but I'm not the one you know."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"  
"Hey, calm down, dear. You're scaring the children."  
"SHUT UP! AND YOU KATSUKI, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED SICK WE WERE AFTER YOU TRIED TO FIGHT ABSOLUTE AND GOT TAKEN?!"

Deku took a look around, leaving his childhood friend to his parents' counterparts for any other people he might recognise.

He saw Hagakure's family, Iida's, then he found… "M-M-Mum?"  
A green haired woman looked up at the boy. Compared to the woman of his universe, this one was more fit.  
"Are you the two who's after that Dark guy?"

Bakugo turned away from his alternate's parents, ignoring the screams of his mother, and stared at her in surprise with her son.  
"Fake Deku was here?"

"He told me he was my son of his universe. A universe where Hisashi Midoriya is alive and I end up with him."  
"Dad's dead?!"  
"The police never found the murderer."

There was a pause, "So first, All Might doesn't exist here. Now, my dad's dead so _I_ don't exist."  
"That's not _entirely_ true." They stared at her with confused faces.  
"I met someone and had a daughter named Izumi. He let me pick her name before he left and took her with him."

He sighed, "At least you moved on with your life. That's alright."  
Sasaki approached them, "You said Dark was here. How?"

"He saw and followed me and Ishiyama." Pixie Bob replied behind him, "You know, the guy you call Cementoss. Anyway, he followed us without us noticing down the sewers. When we got to this bunker, he announced his presence. At first, we thought he was with Absolute, but when we asked him, he asked who Absolute was. We thought he was being an idiot, trying to play dumb."

Bakugo started acting like the woman he just avoided, "You met the Fake Deku? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"  
"You never asked."

He kept growling.  
"Kacchan, calm down."  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, DEKU!"  
Deku chuckled nervously.

"Is 'Deku' your name?" His not-mother asked.  
"Actually, my name is Izuku Midoriya. 'Deku' was a name Kacchan called me to make fun of me, but things happened and I made 'Deku' my hero name."

Mitsuki Bakugo came up to him with a very familiar face of anger, "Is 'Kacchan' also a name you him to make fun of him too?"  
"Oh, no. It's just a friendly nickname I called him ever since we were kids."  
Bakugo nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," he turned back to Pixie Bob, "You said Dark was here. What happened?"  
"We thought he was lying. We asked who he was to Absolute's deserters, but they said they never met him. He explained that he's from an alternate universe and that he is stuck here because of two idiots playing hero. His words, not mine."

Inko brought herself up. "He also called himself Izuku Midoriya, my son. He had similar reactions that you had when I told him Hisashi Midoriya was murdered before we could ever get married. That look in his eyes, there was emptiness. Like all his hope was taken away from him. He decided to stay. It was only like 10 minutes, but during that time, he learnt a lot here as I tried to learn about him. When I asked him how he got here, he showed me some kind of phone."

"The Multi-Key." Deku commented.

"He told me he got it hours ago, so it's still new for him. He looked through it and I think he found something to make him ask if I had any children at all. I was reluctant at first, but I told him about my daughter. When I told him her father took her out of Japan when she was a baby, he asked why that device was telling him that she was still in Japan. I couldn't believe it, she was still here, but it said she was in Absolute's fortress. You should've seen how determined he was to get to her before he ran out."

Pixie Bob joined in, giving them her opinion, "He busted down the wall with a flick of a finger when some of us tried to stop him. We kept telling him if he goes there, Absolute would capture him and take his Quirk. But he said he'll take his chances and left. Reckless, don't you think?"

Bakugo stared in thought, "That not like Fake Deku to go save someone."  
"Do we really know anything about him? Other than he's an alternate version of me, killed All Might and sliced off your hand?"

Some of the people around them gazed at them in confusion.  
"He still has his hands."  
"I meant the Kacchan of Dark's universe."

Bakugo paid no attention to everyone, "We know that he was willing to manipulate others to get what he wants before he took off when we first got here."  
"But all he wants is to go back home. Why would he…" His eyes widened, "When he was in our universe, he took a strand of my hair and put it in the Multi-Key, saying he needed it to get home. What if he was trying to rescue her so he could get some of her DNA to go back?"

"What are we standing around for? Let's murder _both_ villains!"  
Deku nodded and ran to the wall.  
"Um, could you?"

Pixie Bob wasn't impressed, "You're as reckless as Dark. The two of you wouldn't be able to take Absolute down."  
Bakugo smiled, "Maybe not, but with everyone's help, we might."  
"Kacchan, we can't make them fight a battle they don't want to be in."  
"That villain forced everyone down here to live in fear. He been in power for far too long. How much longer must people suffer because of him? Let's put an end to his reign together!"

"Sorry, but we're not going with you on your suicide mission."  
A lot of people were silent.

"I guess it's just us two."

"You can't fight Absolute," voiced out Masaru. "He's been in power for about a year. What makes you think you can take on Absolute?"  
"We don't," said Deku, "But we can't stay here and do nothing. We have to try."

Ishiyama opened the wall for them. After walking through, they looked back at the people they were leaving to fight for as the wall began to close up again.

* * *

It was a dark night, so it was hard to navigate through at first, but they were able to see eventually.

It was easy to find the fortress because it was the only stable building with the lights on. The streets around it were familiar.  
They saw why.  
"Absolute turned UA into his own fortress?"

The school that was supposed to be in front of them was replaced by a dark castle. The other buildings surrounding it became a huge trench.

Looking at it, the trench was deep enough for keeping anyone Quirkless from getting out.

Bakugo grinned "Alright, let's kill them." Rocketing over the trench reaching the front door. The door Bakugo was just about make.  
"Kacchan, wait!"

He had already burst through the wall and into the throne room. It had bright yellow walls and a black marble floor with a red carpet running along the centre of the room. The ceiling had the cloudy dark sky painting and a sparkling chandelier. Two steps above the ground, the throne was golden with red cushions.  
A figure in office clothing, covered in a cloak with a metal mask expecting them in the throne resting.  
"That was rude. You didn't have to break down my door. Do you know how much work I did to put that up?"

The two gave Absolute a strange look before looking back at the hole. There they saw that there were wooden pieces scattered from the wall.  
Bakugo's veins pulsed, "WHY WOULD YOU PUT A FAKE DOOR ON THE WALL?!"  
'_That's_ what he's angry about?'  
"Decoration, I guess. Really brings out the throne room vibe." Absolute shrugged.

'Did this guy just say "vibe"?' Deku thought. 'No, don't think about that. Focus on what's important.'

Bakugo leapt to the villain, yelling his iconic quote. Suddenly, a jet of water launched from a hand and hit the explosive hero, pushing him to the wall.  
"People ask why I put a throne room at the front of my castle." Said Absolute, shaking the water off and rising from the throne, "Some of them even call me an idiot for putting such an easy target here. In reality, it's the perfect battle ground for me."

Absolute flew off, ricocheting off the walls like a bullet. Deku did the same, hoping to fly into Absolute. When he landed a kick, he heard a loud CLANG and felt pain in his leg.  
When they got to the ground, he saw the left arm the villain used to block his kick had a ripped sleeve, revealing a jagged metal arm.  
"Kirishima and Tetsutestu's Quirks?"  
"Oh, you know the owners?" Looking at the metal appendage, "That's the beauty of All for One. You could take as many Quirks as you want and find great combinations with them. For example,"

Raising the other arm, "Gatling from Gunhead plus Homing from Snipe plus a few Electric Quirks from those other people equals… ELECTRIC HOMING MACHINE GUN!"

A countless number of electrified bullets were whistling toward Deku. He managed to get out of the way, but the bullets changed their course, still chasing after Deku.  
"Weren't you listening? I put Homing into the mix."  
Deku kept bouncing off the walls to avoid the bullets. Some of them got lodged into the walls. Some of them were knocked away by Deku's air bullets.

Absolute had a thought. Deku was handling the bullets well. So, it was decided that more bullets should overwhelm him.  
Before the guns could fire, Bakugo shot an explosion to the face

The smoke cleared and a hand grabbed his neck.  
"That's a nice Quirk you got there. Here, let me show you _my version_!"  
One hard punch to the chest sent him flying into the wall on the left of the throne.  
"Explosion with a touch of Shockwave, Hardening, Air Cannon, Vibrate and a few Strength Enhancers. There's plenty more where that came from."

A rush of wind blew passed Absolute. Suddenly, the bullets froze in mid-air as they were about to hit.  
"Clever, but not clever enough." Letting the bullets drop to the ground.

Metallic thorny tendrils launched, but missed the hero.  
"St Louis SMASH!"

Absolute took the hit like it was nothing. Didn't even budge.  
"Shock Nullification is really cool if you use it right."  
Teleporting behind him, Absolute grabbed his shoulders and threw him into Bakugo, who caught him and put him back to the ground.

"This is getting us nowhere." Deku groaned, "When he attacks us, we get injured. When _we_ attack, it's like we can't even hurt him."  
"Maybe we _can_ hurt him and he's hiding the pain under that mask. Even if we can't kill him, we might be able to wear him out." Bakugo smiled, sparking his palms.

A chuckle broke out from the villain, "Firstly, don't assume. And second, it's part of a decent plan, but you shouldn't really plan out loud in front of your enemy. If you at least tried to keep me from hearing that, I wouldn't do THIS!"  
Slamming a hand to the ground, summoning a path of spikes heading to them, shredding the red carpet.

The two leapt out of the way, getting separated to each of the split halves of the room, with Deku on the left of the throne and Bakugo on the right.  
"This Overhaul Quirk has so many uses. I'm glad that it finally serves a purpose to me than it does to that mere Yakuza."  
Absolute looked at Deku, "You have such an amazing Quirk. I THINK I'LL TAKE YOURS FIRST!"  
Diving and melting into the black floor.

Deku cautiously watched the floor below him.  
"IDIOT, BEHIND YOU!"

He turned and barely dodged the palm trying to grab his face by backing away.  
"So, the poor boy gets warned by Kacchan, huh? You really are a Deku."

A loud boom threw the spikes between them away and make himself a human missile, aiming at Absolute.  
"I DON'T REMEMBER DEKU CALLING ME THAT ONCE EVER SINCE THE FIGHT STARTED!"

"He didn't have to. I heard him telling you to wait before you broke my giant door down."  
Saying that while trying to slash him with Extended Blade Claws.

Suddenly, a bright blue beam of light flew between the villain and the heroes.  
They all looked to the gaping hole in the wall and found a blonde teenaged boy clutching onto his stomach, a girl with a crab-like hairstyle, a man in slightly ripped black bulletproof clothing with knives and a mask with a crack on the left and the mouth piece broken off, Ishiyama and a green haired girl with big round eyes.

Ishiyama made a bridge to the hole. The masked man ran across with a katana in his hand, dodging the metallic sharpened whips.  
He leapt into the air and was ready to slice Absolute head on.

Scoffing at the swordsman, "Easy, weak and predictable."  
With a wave of a hand and two fingers, a human sized metal beam shot out and appeared to crush him into the side of the room.

Everything was silent for a moment, then the man climbed on the end on the beam unscathed and threw two knives.  
They stopped in mid-air before they could hit their target.

Bakugo took the chance to strike the villain's back.  
"Gah!"  
"So, you _do_ feel pain."

The swordsman cut off Absolute's arm, it immediately grew back.  
"Haven't you heard? I have Regeneration Quirks. No blade can kill me. Your Paralysis Quirk can't work if there's no wound."  
"Haven't _you_ heard?"  
Deku looked at him, 'That voice…'  
"My Quirk doesn't rely on cuts, but this." Putting a familiar looking tongue on the blade, taking the blood off.

Absolute felt stiff, arms, legs, everything.  
"So, what are you going to do now?" Absolute laughed, "Kill me? Knowing it's impossible? No matter where you stab me, no matter what you cut off, I will survive."  
He approached the human statue as the others came in.  
"As tempting as it is to try end your reign, Absolute. I only came for the two children."

"DON'T LUMP ME IN WITH HIM! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"  
"Kacchan, we can't beat him like this. We'll live to fight again. We need to leave."

The mask blocked the face that was being made, but the tone of the voice made it clear Absolute wasn't pleased.  
"I'm not letting you leave if I have nothing to gain."  
Fingers began to twitch into a wide palm.  
"I may not be able to get all of you, but I'll be able to get what's in front of me!"

Absolute stretch a hand with full mobility. With Deku as the nearest person, the palm made contact with his face.  
The man tried to stop it, but a barrier was put up so no one could interrupt them.  
The process began. Deku could feel something within him leaving.

A small gust of wind separated to two. With Absolute standing and Deku on the ground.  
Everyone, but Bakugo stared in horror as they watched Absolute breathed heavily.  
"Your Quirk, I can't take it either. Why can't I take it either?!"

'"Either"?' Deku thought as he laid there unable to move a muscle. "Does that mean he tried to take Dark's Quirk too?"

Bakugo wasted no time getting his childhood friend off the ground and put him around his shoulder.  
"COME ON! LET'S MOVE IT!"

They were confused, but they proceeded to run.  
They made it across the bridge, but several black tendrils grabbed the green head girl and threw her back into the hole in the fortress.  
"Shiretoko!"

They turned to the roots of tendrils as they retracted into his arms.  
"Dark!" Exclaimed Deku, who gained full control his body again. He couldn't believe that he already mastered Black Whip. Was it like that with him too?  
No, he couldn't think about it at the moment.

"Absolute will like her Quirk. Run… And know that you will no longer be safe from being found."  
"You've done well, Dark." Said Absolute, walking across the bridge as Shiretoko's unconscious body was dropped after being dragged by the face.  
"What I don't understand is why I can't take yours or your other self's Quirks."

"Oh, it won't matter after this. Soon, you'll have every Quirk in this world."

Bakugo's veins began to emerge, "Why are you working with that wannabe All for One?! The extras in the bunker said you came here to save a girl version of you and Deku!"

Dark scoffed with a smile, "You don't know? You really don't know?"  
"Quoi? Know what?!" Aoyama asked.  
Ignoring the blonde boy, he kept laughing, "I don't blame you. I didn't know at first either. The next time you see our mother, ask her what the family name of the father is."

Soon after those words were released, the distorted voice blasted in their heads.  
_'There's no escape from me anymore. Your Quirks will all be mine. You should start running… cause I'm coming for you. All of you. No matter where you go, I'll know where you are.'_

The way Absolute said that, Deku knew that speech wasn't only aimed at the people in front, it was a message to them and everyone in the bunker.

Dark kept smiling, "You heard the tyrant, run along now."  
With gritted teeth, Bakugo charged straight at them. Absolute made a barrier around them, but he just zoomed past them.  
They saw him grab the unconscious girl on the bridge and launched himself over them, joining up with the group, who were retreating.

* * *

The wall opened to show the panic everyone was in, people kept rushing out the minute it was open.  
Faces, both familiar and unfamiliar, ran over the poor block head, scattering like rats in the tunnel.  
"This is all our fault." Deku said as they stuck themselves to the wall to avoid being stepped on. "We just put everyone in danger."  
Bakugo pulled onto Deku's costume, "Look, Deku. You can blame us both for this or you can help me find your mother so we can find out why fake you is helping Fake All for One."

Those who heard this panicked even more.  
Pixie Bob shoved through the crowd to get to them.  
"Dark's helping Absolute? Why?!"  
The swordsman helped her through as he carried Shiretoko on his back.  
"I can explain, but we need to get help for Shiretoko."

She looked at her friend in concern and helped her off his back.  
"What happened to her, Stendhal?"  
"Absolute stole her Quirk and she's been like this ever since."

She sighed irritably and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I told her not to go after them, but she wouldn't listen."  
She looked up at Stendhal, "How did you get her away from Absolute?"  
"That Bakugo kid risked himself to save her."  
"Really? I wish _our_ Bakugo was like that. Still, now that Absolute has her Quirk, he'll know where we are, hunt us down, take our Quirks and turn us into those monsters Sasaki and Chisaki told us about!"

Aoyama tapped Deku's shoulder.  
"Um, so what now? I mean, I know that you need to find out why Dark's working with Absolute, but what will you do after?"  
"We try again. We stop Absolute."

"You're insane. You'll lose your Quirk-"  
"No he won't." the crab girl stepped in "You saw what happened when he tried to take it. He couldn't take the Quirk. He also said he couldn't take his or Dark's Quirk. Whatever it is, it might be what we need to beat him."

Deku looked down in thought, "My Quirk alone isn't enough. If we're going to fight Absolute… I don't want to say it, but we need everybody. I'm sorry."  
The two to them could only stare, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" they said in unison.  
"We'll talk about this later."

He did what he could to find Inko, but no luck. It was quite a crowd, so it wasn't easy to find her.  
And it was getting worse for them each second everyone pushing each other around like animals.

Deku and Bakugo kept looking. That's when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist, he looked behind him to see the face of his mother.  
"Um… I know I look like your mother, but I don't really know what I should call you."  
A faint smile formed, "It's okay, you can call me 'Deku'."  
She smiled as her heart began to warm up a little.

"So, I heard that you were looking for me. Why?"  
"Dark's working with Absolute and he said we'll know why if we know the family name of the man you married."

Her eyebrow rose, "How would that help you?"  
"I don't know, but if that name can tell us something. It might give us a clue or an answer why Dark's with Absolute."

She slowly looked away, took a breath before opening her mouth, "…"

…

"'SHIGARAKI'?!" Deku and Bakugo shouted in unison.

She looked at them before she spoke. "Does the name 'Shigaraki' mean something to you?"  
"In our universe, Tomura Shigaraki is the leader of the League of Villains." Explained Deku.  
"But the name of the man I married isn't 'Tomura'."

"Then, is he a relative? Maybe someone with the same family name. Or is it a fake name?" Deku didn't stop rambling. It started to weird a lot of people around him.  
"Is he always like this?"  
"Yes." Bakugo said irritated.

"Did you say just 'Shigaraki'?" A bald man with horns and a goatee stopped in his tracks and headed towards them.  
The three of them looked to the guy.  
"… Yeah… do you know him?"

"'Shigaraki is All for One's real name."

Bakugo raged, "WHAT?!"  
Deku's eyes were wide open.  
Inko just stared, "How do you know this?"  
"I used to work for him before Absolute took over."

Deku's mind ran. His mother had a daughter with a man named 'Shigaraki'. All for One's real name is 'Shigaraki'.  
Both All for One and Absolute have the same Quirk.  
If All for One is the father and left, taking his daughter with her, then that means…

"I know who Absolute is."  
Inko turned to Deku, "You do?"

"Kacchan, could you get everyone to quiet down?"  
Bakugo turned to Pixie Bob, "Is there any methane leaking in here?"  
"We passed the pipes a while ago. They're pretty far from where we are and they're blocked off, so there's no methane."

Taking a lungful of air, "EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" firing off an explosion.  
Like deer in headlights, they all stopped at a halt and had all eyes on them.

He took a breath and set his eyes on her, "You said the father of your child, Shigaraki, left and took her when she was a baby."  
He started walking back and forth, "Dark detected her in Absolute's fortress. What if she wasn't there as a prisoner?"  
Turning to the man, "You said All for One's real name is 'Shigaraki'."  
He nodded.  
He rushed to Bakugo, "Remember when we first fought Absolute? After knocking down the fake door, Absolute said 'it brings out the throne room _vibe_'. Absolute also told us not to assume. I thought she meant her level of endurance, but- "  
"Wait… Did you say 'she' and 'her'?"

"That's what I'm saying. She meant her gender, not her endurance. And I think Dark is working with her because he knows her true identity. And since, both All for One and have the same Quirk, that could only mean- "

"GET TO THE POINT, DEKU!"

He let the air flow into his body, then out before opening his mouth, "Absolute's name is Izumi Shigaraki."

Faces changed into horror. Inko was the most shocked of all.  
"My daughter… It can't be true."

"I'm sorry. It's just a theory, but with all the evidence shown, it's the most likely one."

Bakugo stepped to Deku's side, "It doesn't matter who he or she is. Right now, we are going to stop this villain."  
"But Kacchan, you know we can't beat him alone." He turned to the crowd surrounding him, "If we're going to stop Absolute, we need everyone."

"No way," Pixie Bob screamed, "I told you, we're not going on your suicide mission. If we all attack, he, she, whatever will take our Quirks."  
"Not if Absolute only aims for me."  
"Don't be an idiot. Your Quirk will be stolen.

"No, it won't."  
They turned their heads to Aoyama and the crab woman, "Oui, it's true. We saw what happened when Absolute tried to take Deku's Quirk. Whatever his Quirk is, it can't be stolen."

She gritted her teeth, "He might have been lucky, sure. I'm still not letting everyone's lives get taken. We may have lost a lot, but we lived just fine when we were hidden."

"Tsuchikawa." Ishiyama picked himself up and brushed some dust off,  
"You can't go deciding these things for everyone. You must let them decide for themselves."  
"How can you say that? We already lost so much. You want to risk us losing more?! I've already lost my friends. Shino, Yawara, now look at Tomoko!"  
She was leaking a faceful of tears, "For all I know, they could be prisoners, dead or experimented on! I don't want anyone else to lose any more."

Seeing her like that, Deku felt sorry for her. Knowing that they lost so much, he knew he couldn't just sit around and let Absolute get them. He had to take a stand and be a hero. A hero that he's been aiming to achieve.

"Everyone, I may not know what you've been through, but I know none of you deserve this. I know enough that every one of you has suffered for too long. It's your own choice to fight Absolute with us, but together we can stop him or her. Absolute may have multiple Quirks, but what he or she doesn't have, is numbers of individuals, our will and our heroism. For those will fight with us for your freedom, for everyone's freedom, let's be heroes together."

Cheers and roars filled the room. Determined faces were all that could be seen.  
"I still think it's a bad idea." Tsuchikawa commented, then sighed. "But I _will_ join you. Just tell me what to do."

* * *

Absolute marched through the corridors before stopping at a door. Immediately opening it, earning a shouting.  
"COULD YOU AT LEAST KNOCK?!"  
Dark roared as he readjusted the slide back on the microscope.

"How's your little project going, Dark?" Said Absolute, paying no attention to the question.  
"I'm making progress. Give me _some_ credit."

"Just get ready for the attack."  
Dark give the visitor a questioning look, "'Attack'?"  
Suddenly, the grounds shook.

A guard ran into the room, "Yo! There are monsters attacking in front of the fortress."  
'Does no one know the knocking rule in this universe?'

"Guess your Nomu still have flaws."  
With a wave of a hand, the wall showed the scenery outside like a movie.  
"Those aren't Nomu."  
Watching beasts of the earth wreak havoc as they roar.

* * *

_Before the attack:_

"You want me to use my Earth Beasts to attack? Isn't that too easy. Absolute will think we're amateurs."

Deku sat down at the rocky table recently made.  
"You're Pro Heroes. Absolute will know better than that. Which is why we're making this diversion."

Ishiyama place a palm on the table and made a model map of the fortress and its surrounding.  
"You will attack at the front of the fortress." Deku instructed, pointing to the part of the map. "A hole was made there, knock it down if the hole isn't there anymore. Your beasts will enter and destroy the throne room. Get their attention, but do it from afar and let the beasts do the dirty work."

* * *

_Back to the present:_

The beasts proceeded to trash the place. Walls were smashed, pillars were torn off, even the throne was ripped off and thrown out of the building.

Back in the lab, Absolute stood in a stiff posture as they watch the attack play out.  
"That's just disrespectful, I worked easy making that throne!"  
Dark raised a brow, "'Easy'?"  
"Well, I didn't work _hard_… Just take care of them."

"_Me_? I'm not even done with this project. Did you forget what you could do with this?"  
But by the time he finish talking, the masked villain disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He growled before stomping out.  
"Yamada, keep an eye on project."

It was a short run until he made it to the room and smashed them to bits in seconds.  
He knew this couldn't be the actual attack. It was too simple and straightforward. A diversion.  
He sighed and strolled back to the lab.

He didn't even make it to the door before he heard two explosions and a familiar voice,  
"COME ON OUT, FAKE DEKU! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
Dark groaned exasperated and lazily did a 180.

* * *

_Before the attack:_

"Kacchan, if the Earth Beasts are destroyed, I need you to fight whoever took them down. If it's Absolute, shoot an explosion and launch yourself to the roof. If it isn't, shoot two and fight."

He grumbled, "Why do I have to be a decoy?"

* * *

_Back to the present:_

"I'M GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU!"  
"Are you sure you're a hero? Hold still!"  
He asked, flicking air bullets at the explosive boy. Bakugo just kept dodging.

He smiled and made a gun nozzle from his hand.  
"AP Shot: Auto Cannon!"

A hail of fire balls flew towards Dark and hit the walls.  
The smoke cleared to reveal Dark has disappeared.

Solid wind rained down to where Bakugo was standing.  
He was able to back away from them

After Dark got to the ground, the ground shook. This wasn't caused by Dark.

Deep in the sewers, right under the fortress.  
A small group of people readied themselves. There was Jiro, Shinso, Sasaki, Crust and Power Loader.

They were under a roof of cement. Jiro plugged an earphone jack and listened.  
"There are three guards above us."  
Power Loader pushed to the front.

* * *

_Before the attack:_

"The five of you will go under the fortress and wait there until we give the signal, then you can dig to the surface, but make sure the room above is empty."

Shinso stepped forward, "And what exactly _is_ the signal?"  
"The sound of walls breaking, a few explosions and footsteps leaving the room."

"So, your friend's going to drive them away for us?"  
"Who said Kacchan will do it?"

* * *

_Back to the present:_

Togeta and Kizuki (Curious) slid down the trench. Togeto phased his head through the fortress walls.  
He saw three men playing cards in the uniforms Sasaki and Chisaki were wearing.  
"Hi, do you mind if I join you?"

The three shot up and headed towards him with their guns.  
He pulled his head back from the wall.  
"All yours."

The men on the other side ran straight to the wall before it blew up in their faces.  
Togeta rushed and knocked them out, yelling "POWERRRRRR!"

The piece of the ground started to crack, then crumble, letting the five climb into the room.  
Crust was the last one up, "Alright, Deku said to find the prisoners next."  
"I can take you there, I know my way around the place." Said Sasaki.

They took off down the halls, twisting and turning before running into a room full of guards.  
Which ended in a chase. They quickly rushed into a storage room as Jiro listened to make sure the coast is clear.  
They all stared at Sasaki with a raged look.  
"Sorry. To be honest, I don't know my way around the _whole_ place. There are so many places that Absolute prohibited us to enter."

"Do you at least know a place where Absolute might take people after taking their Quirks?" Togeta asked.  
"There _was_ that one place he or she takes them, but that's where they're experimented on."

Jiro winced.  
"It's a start. Let's go."

They headed through the halls, but not without running into a few guards. It was no worry, Togeta took care of them before they had the chance to attack.  
Finally they made it to the door to the room.

Jiro put a plug into the wall, "There's a few humming sounds. A machine maybe? But I don't hear any people in there."  
"This better not be another mistake." Kizuki stared unamused.

"Absolute doesn't pay me enough for this, yo." A voice complained in one of the rooms in the hall behind them.

"Yamada, you don't get paid at all." Another male voice said in a bored tone.  
"And _you're_ hanging on the wall with a straitjacket, Aizawa."

They peeked through the door to find a man with tall blonde hair in uniform, a shaggy black-haired man hanging on the wall in a straitjacket like Yamada said and a little girl with pale blue-grey hair, red eyes and a horn on the right side of her forehead tied to a chair.

"So, mind telling me what Dark's plans are for you two?"  
Togeta rushed and pinned Yamada down.  
Jiro ran in and freed the other two.  
"Jiro, wait!" Crust yelled, "Don't you think that man is in a straitjacket for a reason?"

Aizawa took the loose cloth off, "Absolute and Dark put me here so I could erase her Quirk when it gets out of control."

They all looked at the girl.  
"Eri. Her Quirk: Rewind. She can reverse the time of any living thing back into whatever previous state they were in before, but it only works on living things like animals or humans."

They gave deadpanned looks at Yamada, who chuckle nervously after his Quirk explanation.  
"Sorry, it's a habit."

They turn back to Eri.  
"So, what was Dark doing to you?" Asked Power Loader.  
"All he did was take some of my blood and did stuff with it."  
"What… kind of stuff?"  
"I don't know, but he always puts drops of it in a flat container and put it in that." She said, pointing to the microscope.

"The rest of the time, he kept trying to help her control her Quirk." Aizawa pointed out.

Surprised faces filled the room.  
"Um… Mr Aizawa? Dark told us to keep it a secret."  
That got Togeta's attention, "Why?"  
"All he said was that he wants to prepare her for Absolute."

Yamada yelled, "So, he wants Absolute to take her Quirk?"  
"No, Absolute took us out of the dungeon and gave us our Quirks back for Dark."  
"So what does Dark want?" Crust asked.  
"Only Eri knows, but she wouldn't tell me."

Shinso picked up Yamada off the ground, "It doesn't matter now that we're getting you and everyone out of here. This guy here, _you're_ taking us to the other prisoners."  
"Alright." His face suddenly went blank, mindless.

"What did you do that for?" Jiro cried in disbelief, "He agreed to help us."  
"We can't trust him." He turned to Yamada, "Now take us to the prisoners."

He obediently stepped out the door.  
They all followed, but Eri kept trying to stay in the room for some reason. Whenever they tried to take her out, she always runs back in.  
"This is ridiculous." Shinso faced the little girl, "Why do you want to stay here?!"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you!"

Her face went blank. Her eyes lowered.  
"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. We're getting you out of here. Follow us."

They all ran down the hallways.

* * *

Absolute heard the rumbles.  
'Ten people heading to the dungeon to free everyone. No matter, the prisoners are Quirkless now.'  
A loud boom reached the ears.  
'Was Bakugo's Quirk _that_ powerful? Heh, I can tell he's been practicing.'  
Absolute took a breath, 'I need some fresh air.'

* * *

Back in the sewers, all those who were captive race through with Togeta, Shinso and Power Loader leading them. The rest were watching the rear to make sure no one is left behind and none of Absolute's people follows them.

* * *

A certain pink haired girl watched from afar at the fortress.  
"They're out, everyone's out."  
"Thank you, Hatsume."  
Deku stood from his crouching position and turned to everyone behind him.  
"Alright everyone, it's time to attack, but remember, the people still in there will be Quirkless victims forced to serve Absolute. Try not to hurt them. You can disarm them, but don't hurt them. Now, let's become heroes."

Everyone charged to the fortress as Deku watched, Ishiyama filled the trench so everyone could get across.  
They all ran in. Every guard they come across; they did as Deku instructed.

With everyone had their roles to play, Deku knew he must play his. If they're to be truly free, he must face Absolute.

"ABSOLUTE, COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

Out from above, vines lashed towards Deku. He noticed and avoided them.  
He looked up and saw the green ropes retracting to the rooftop.  
Knowing it could be a trap, he leapt high into the air, higher than the fortress.  
When he saw the villain, he used Black Whip to sling shot himself.

"Manchester SMASH!"

Absolute took that head on.  
Both stood on the roof. Deku could feel the sting in his leg.  
"Hardening, Steel, Crystalize, Hard Head, Thick Skull and Carapace."

He breathed through the pain, "It's time to end this madness, Absolute."  
"'Madness'? You're the mad one. Why would you risk your life to save a world that's not even yours?"  
Deku raised his fist and stood in a fighting stance, "This might not be my world, but it's still a world. One that's suffering. I'm not going to abandon it while you're in power!"

"You're a fool to come back. You don't even know what I'm capable of."  
"I know enough."

He activated Full Cowling and rushed to the masked villain.  
Absolute shot blades from the tips of Absolute's fingers. Each one of them either missed or was shattered by Deku.  
A wild animal of flames shot out from a hand, before launching missiles. Deku was able to throw a few projectiles of his own to take the hits for him.

"DARK SHADOW!"  
A creature of darkness emerged from the villain and proceeded to attack.

'That's Tokoyami's Quirk.'

Through the fiery terrain, Deku kept himself distant from Dark Shadow.

* * *

Bakugo and Dark fought for who knows how long.  
Dark gritted his teeth, "This is ridiculous. Absolute can handle this mess herself!"  
"So it _is_ a her."

Dark said nothing more and threw his smoke bomb. Bakugo propelled into the smoke, but nothing else was there.

Up above the hero, the villain hung onto the ceiling and smashed a hole to escape through.

'Forgot about him, that nerd better not be dead.'

* * *

"Dark Shadow, why do you let someone like Absolute boss you around?"  
"I have no choice." He said, slamming his hand, missing the hero in green.

"Listen to me. You _do_ have a choice. You are your own… person? Don't let Absolute misuse you for this. Fight back like we are!"

Dark Shadow stopped in his tracks.  
"Don't listen to him, you're just a Quirk, a tool."

"You are _more_ than just a Quirk. You are you. You may not know me, but I know that you were Tokoyami's partner."

"Oh, please. Dark Shadow is mine now. This Quirk is strong. Full of greatness."  
"Greatness that _you_ stole."

The sentient embodiment of darkness grabbed Deku and dangled him over the edge.  
"Dark Shadow, fight back. For you, for everyone fighting, for _Tokoyami_!"

There was nothing but hesitation.  
"What are you waiting for? Do it!"

Instead, he threw Deku at his captor. Deku struck his iron sole in the mask, cracking it.  
"Disappointing." The distorted voice growled, trying to regain standing balance as a bright light emitted from a fist, getting rid of Dark Shadow.

Absolute grew a pair of feathered reptilian wings and rammed into Deku, taking them both off the roof.  
Deku struggled and fought his way out of the grip before falling, but not without wrapping a black tendril around a leg, dragging the tyrant down.

He flipped himself onto the back and took the wings to steer.  
They were near the ground. Fortunately, they were able to pull up before they slammed into the ground. They did have a rough landing, however.

Right in front of the throne room, breaking the bridge and into the trench.  
Absolute growled, taking Deku off, flying them both out of there and threw him to the ground.

"You piece of- "  
Bakugo blasted from behind, taking the mask off before the sentence could be finished.  
Annoyed with the interruption, Bakugo was pushed back into the throne room by a strong jet of water.  
"What happened to Dark?"  
Bakugo wiped the water off with a smug face.  
"He ran like a coward. Said you can handle this yourself. He also confirmed that you're a girl."

Deku's face lit up.  
"Then, I was right. You're Izumi Shigaraki."  
Absolute lifted her head, taking the shadows the hood was making, revealing her face.

Strands of bright green hair hung. Her face had no freckles and her eyes were the same as Deku's.  
"So it's true."  
They all turned to Sasaki, who has been watching with everyone standing behind him.  
"What are you all doing here?"  
"They surrendered. The only reason they worked for her was because they were forced to. And since we're fighting back, they joined us. You both gave us hope."

Absolute growled and slammed her make back on.  
"You may have revealed my identity," Mumbling in her regular voice.  
"Taken my subordinates,"  
"But I still have POWER!" Roaring that final word in her distorted voice as she stomped the ground, causing a tremor.

She rushed to Deku and grabbed his face again.

* * *

The people in the sewers were in the path to the bunker.  
Yamada and Eri were still under Shinso's control.  
Aizawa tapped his shoulder, "I think we should let them go now."  
He turned back to the two, still looking dazed, "I don't think so. That guy is one of Absolute's lackeys and the girl wants to run back."  
"Yamada's my friend. I knew him during my time in UA. He was forced into a life Absolute pushed him in. And the girl is safe with us. She won't run. And if she does, I'll stop her."

He put a little thought into Aizawa's words.  
"Fine."

Yamada and Eri's face had their expressions back.  
Yamada exhaled, "Thank, man. I _did_ not think I'd have full control of my body again. Kid, that's _some_ Quirk. I just hope Absolute won't steal it. Actually, I don't think he'll stand a chance."

Eri took this opportunity and ran back towards the fortress.  
"Hey kid, wait. That's the wrong way. It's dangerous to go back."

"IT'S MORE DANGEROUS IF I STAY HERE AND DO NOTHING!" she screamed, running as fast as she could. Aizawa ran after her.  
"What are you talking about?"  
She didn't answer and just kept running.

* * *

A lot of people panicked, but some of the other clarified that his Quirk couldn't be taken  
"Why I can't take your Quirk, I might never know,"  
Her fingers started to extend and wrap his head, "But I believe there's an alternate way. I just have to find it. Even if I have to go through your memories!"

Each part of his memories Absolute accessed, Deku saw them play like videos at hyper speed.  
His life as a Quirkless boy, his first meeting with All Might, his Quirk being given, entering UA.  
It didn't stop until he saw a certain memory. The one where he went on his work study to save Eri from the Shie Hassaikai.

There she found what Overhaul did to his people.  
She watched him breaking them down and reassembled them to his own body. And the best part was that he could use their Quirks.

She started to smile under that mask. That smile soon turned into a laugh, "Of course, it was right there in my hands this whole time. I can just fuse your body with mine. Then, I'll have both All for One _and_ One for All at my disposal!"

Panicking, Deku activated his Quirk and kicked her in the stomach, though that had no effect.  
Bakugo flew to stop her, but she put a barrier up and scoffed.  
"Such bravery. Of course, 'bravery' is just a kind word for 'stupidity'."

Suddenly, the barrier went down and her fingers shrunk to regular sized appendages.  
"What?"  
She threw her head and found a little girl and a shaggy man staring at her with red eyes and his hair standing on his head.  
"This is what you meant, Eri?"

Black whips wrapped around Absolute and threw into the wall.  
"Do it, Eri!" Deku's voice was heard, but it wasn't from him.  
Deku saw his doppelganger walk towards the masked villain.  
"Do as I taught you. Aizawa won't be able to erase her Quirks for long."

"So, you've been plotting against me?" She groaned. She would have recovered from the very recent attack if her Quirks weren't erased.  
"You're the key to get me home, but you're too powerful. While Eri's the key to grant me that very key."

"Hurry up, I'm getting dry eyes here." Aizawa struggled to keep them open.

"Eri, use your Quirk. Quickly."  
Absolute refused to be beaten like this. She refused to be beaten at all.  
With the little strength she had left, she grabbed the girl and threw her at Aizawa.  
He had to catch her, he didn't want her to get hurt. When she slammed into his chest, his couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes due to the pain.

Adrenaline rushed into her body in an instant. Racing to Dark, her hand millimetres away.  
A flash of red burst for a second as the girl's arms shapeshifted into red deformed claws stitched together by some of Dark's costume. She started growing an extra pair of deformed arms made of the splattered villain.  
The eyeholes in the mask cracked outwards, but they were also stitched by flesh and fabric.

Her voice was more distorted than before when she spoke, "Dark… and Absolute. Both villains with opposing Quirks. But now that we're one, I'll be nice and call myself 'Dark Absolute'."

"HOW'S STEALING HIS NAME NICE?!" The hot-headed hero's veins emerged from his head.  
"I put his name before mine. Duh. Now, let's see you beat me now. What were those moves I saw in your memories called? Oh yeah. One for All: Full Cowling, 100%."

'100?' Deku stared in horror. If she uses 100%, she could ruin her body and people will get hurt. Even if she could handle it, they would still be in harm's way.

She raised a fist, "Detroit…"  
Deku hastily turned to the audience, "EVERYONE, RUN!"  
"SMASH!"

A thunderous blow shook the earth.  
The dust cleared and revealed Deku standing with bleeding arms in an X form. Everyone else was behind him, unharmed.

They couldn't believe it. They realised Deku ran in front of them to protect them, taking the hit for them.

Laughter was heard from the one who fired it off, who had a missing arm.  
"This is even better than the memory I saw." she screamed in delight, repairing her exploded arm.  
"Look at yourself. Your arms are a wreck. You can't fight like this."

No response was made.

Dark Absolute just scoffed happily, "Well, I'd better call the doctor… To release the Nomu."  
Deku's eye opened wide. Then a determined face was formed. He couldn't give up. He couldn't let Absolute win.

"NO!"

Everyone around had their attention to the broken hero, "Even if my arms are broken, I'm still fighting! Even if it seems like hope is lost, I'M STILL FIGHTING!"

"Not without me, Deku." Bakugo stood at his side, "I'm taking down this freak with you."

Dark Absolute started to laugh again, "Your funeral. Let's have some fun."


End file.
